


Stubbornness

by GiuStudart



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ecchi, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Violence, Yuri, bakaElichika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuStudart/pseuds/GiuStudart
Summary: Nozomi always helps and gives advice to her friends when they need most and even when not, but she herself refuses open herself for others. Always hiding her true feelings behind a smile, no one can imagine what's going on in your head. By worrying more about others than about herself, she will have to carry more weight than she imagines. And your feelings are not helping.





	1. Ordinary days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in 1st person (Nozomi p.o.v.), but the others will be in 3rd person.  
> My language is not English, so if you find a mistake, I'm sorry. And tell me, please ;3  
> More information in the final notes (please read)  
> I hope you like the chapter :3  
> Good reading.

Slowly opening my eyes, I rolled onto the bed to sit down and turn off the alarm clock.

_05:30 a.m._

I stretch my arms in the air to stretch before begin my routine. But still lazily I watch the room with my sleepy eyes. An ordinary room, in an ordinary apartment, with an ordinary routine.  
I got up and went straight to the bathroom, but standing in front of the mirror I could see a girl with long bluish purple hair and emerald green eyes with a smile on her face. It was me, but looking at me in the mirror so it was always a strange sensation.

______________________________________________________

As I walked through the empty streets of that morning, it was possible to hear more the leaves being carry away by the light breeze than anyone else in that morning.  
Finally arriving at my destination I climbed the stairs with all the pleasure of always. The feeling of climbing to the top of the stairs and seeing a beautiful view of the temple made my tired of climbing the stairs disappeare. So spiritual. At least for me hehe.

“Good morning”

Greeting other people working in the temple I went to change my clothes to work. My job is to just clean the temple, which many may find boring to do, but I love to clean and love this temple. You can feel the tranquility in the air. If I could I would live here, but we will not want to bother the gods, right?

6:30 a.m.

Finishing sweeping one of the last parts of the temple I go to near the stairs again as it is my last place to clean. As I approach, I begin to hear panting voices ever closer until I see a head with long blue hairs at the top of the stairs holding a stopwatch.

“Good morning, Umi-chan”- I approached her side waiting to see the other two friends.

“Oh! Good Morning, Nozomi.” - She turned and gave me a smile. "Waking up early as always.”

“The early bird catches the worm”

In a short time the other two arrived jumping to the top of the fully breathless stairs. Umi immediately pressed the timer knob, apparently a new record.

"Congratulations, Honoka, Kotori." - Umi says clapping "You set a new record."

“I got it! Good night.” - It was Honoka's last word before falling asleep. Honoka-chan's abilities sometimes surprise me.

“HONOKA! It's not for sleeping now! We have classes!”- Umi tried to rebuke her, but Kotori stopped her.

“We still have time. Let's take a break, please?”

"O-Ok." Umi's face began to blush a little as she offered a clean towel and a bottle of water to Kotori and they sat in a corner  
near the stairs. Umi-chan can sometimes be very obvious.

Laughing a little at my thoughts, I finish my work at the temple today and prepare to take a walk at home to wear the uniform.  
When I left the temple, the trio of the second year was no longer in the area.

______________________________________________________

_07:30 a.m._

After finally putting on my uniform, I grabbed my cell phone to see a conversation notification from a certain blue-eyed blonde.

_Elicchi (07:30 a.m.): Good morning, Nozomi._  
_Elicchi (07:30 a.m.): I’ll be waiting for you._

“Always so punctual.” – Laughing a little, I typed an answer back to her.

_Nozomi (07:31 a.m.): Morning, Elicchi~_  
_Nozomi (07:31 a.m.): I'm on my way :3_

Before picking up as keys to leave, I stopped in front of the mirror again putting a smile on my face. Now everything is fine!

"I'm going~" - I closed the door behind me and closed it, continuing my way without waiting for the answer that would never come from inside the apartment.

______________________________________________________

Around the corner of this block it was already possible to see a blonde girl waiting in the distance while she played her cell phone.  
There you are, as always, waiting for me on this ordinary corner, just to walk to school together. Her blond hair trapped in a ponytail, leaving only a few golden strands delicately escaping that were currently floating in the light breeze this morning. And you arrange them by placing behind the ear in a simple motion. I approach and you stare at me with these blue eyes like ice, but with a gentle expression.

"Good morning, Elicchi. - greeting Eli with a small smile and she gives me back.

"Good morning, Nozomi, Let's go?"

And so we walk to school talking about anything that comes to mind.

_07:55 a.m._

Arriving at the gates of the school we saw the trio of the first year consisting of Rin, Hanayo and Maki.  
"Good morning, girls ~" - I greet the three of them and before they could respond a black and red ray passed by saying a quick 'good morning' and continuing to run into the school while repeating 'I'm late, I'm late'

______________________________________________________

_08:15 a.m._

And then the classes start with you sitting next to me, taking all my attention from class, even without knowing it. How can you be so beautiful like that? And I keep staring at you from the corner of my eye, without you even noticing, and after a while I turn my attention to class after mentally rebuking myself again.

______________________________________________________

_02:00 p.m._

The lunch comes and you call me to eat together. And then we go to the terrace to talk about anything again while you eat a box of bentou prepared by your mother and I with my yakiniku sandwich that I bought at a convenience store.

"How's Alisa-chan doing at school?" I ask.

"Hmmm. It seems like okay, she just still has trouble with some Kanjis, so the Yukiho always helps her. But both have difficulty with English. "

"You **three** , right?" - I decide to tease her a little, since I have not done so far. And as expected, she blushes and protests.

"I-I'm not that bad!"

“Hehehe. Elicchi blushing is so cute.”

“Stop tease me!” – Then she goes back to her food and I laugh.

It's these little attitudes and cute responses that you make that make me even more willing to tease you.

______________________________________________________

_05:10 p.m._

After classes are over we both go to a student council room.  
The quiet environment of the student council, where it may be just a sound of our breaths and hit the paper on the table. And after a while an energetically familiar voice coming from the terrace where the rehearsal of the other girls begins.  
"Let's finish this today so we can practice tomorrow, Nozomi!" Eli says excitedly.  
"What a determined girl." I let a sigh slip between my lips and with a smile I replied "You're right"

______________________________________________________

_06:50 p.m._

"I'm so tired ~" - Eli released a small yawn

"Who told you to get most of the papers?"

"We finished. Do not complain. Hmph "- she says pretending to be sulky and I let out a small laugh.

"The only one complaining here is you." - I was so distracted by our conversation that I did not even realize that it was time for us to take different paths. "Ah."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Nozomi." - Eli gives me another beautiful smile and I reciprocate.

"bye ~ Good work today. You deserve a rest, soldier! "

"Yes, sir!" - coming into my play Eli makes a salute before we laugh at ourselves and she turns away. But I stay in the same place watching you move farther and farther from me and disappear into another corner. And just so I go home. And this is my ordinary routine. The routine that I love so much.

______________________________________________________

 

Entering my apartment I close the door behind me with the key.

"I'm home" - my voice echoes throughout the apartment until I get back to myself "I created a horrible habit, right?" I whisper to myself.

Leaning against the door, I slide to the floor with my hand on my chest, tightening the cloth over it, but still with a smile on my  
face. This becomes heavier every day.

_Hey, Elicchi._  
_I love you, did you know that? Even the two of us girls, I fell in love with you. This is weird? Do YOU think it's strange? ... Am I strange? ... I need to know. But I don't want to know. Because I'm afraid._  
_Sorry, Elicchi._  
_For being such a cowardly girl. So I will not say anything. I will do my best to lock this feeling deep in my heart. You were my first friend, my first best friend. I will not let my selfishness destroy this precious friendship. I'm fine with that. I'll be okay with this. I have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... Hi.  
> This first chapter was difficult to write because I didn't know how to begin. I wanted to start writing this story a long time ago, but I didn't have the time and I was a little afraid to start this.  
> How I said, my language is not english.  
> So why I giving me that work just to write this history?  
> Well, I think here I will find more NozoEli's fans. I liked this site. And I finded too some advantages for me: I can train my writing (I think my writing is terrible, I don't know how to describe it well) and train my English!  
> And most important I can have fun and I hope you guys have fun too!  
> To write and translate take me a long time ;-; but was fun  
> Leave a comment so I can know what do you think ^^  
> I will study to my test now...
> 
> bye bye~ :3


	2. Some things have to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> This chapter took longer than I wanted.  
> I've been very tired these days.  
> This chapter probably has more errors in English (and that note probably too), so I'm sorry for anything~  
> And once again I hope you help me with this.  
> Enjoy the chapter (~>_<)~

The sound of the alarm clock signals the start of a new day for Nozomi, who gets up from her bed and prepares to go to the temple again, but not to work, she would pick up the afternoon shift today even though it is not necessary for her to work all days, but to do exercises with the other girls.

Nozomi arrives at the temple half an hour before the meeting, so she sits on one of the steps of the stairs, picks up a book she always carries to pass the time and continues to read it from where she last stopped.

_Half an hour later_

Without Nozomi realizing, the time has passed in a heartbeat and her friends began to come one after another.

"Good morning, Nozomi / Nozomi-chan." - the first to arrive were Umi, Kotori and Honoka, who was being more dragged by Umi than accompanying.

"Good morning, girls ~" - Nozomi responds by closing her book and smiling at the trio.

It didn’t take long to start seeing the rest of μ’s coming together in their gym clothes.

"Oh, it looks like they're all here." - says Eli - "Everything ready to start?"

"Let's get this over with!" - Nico says raising his arm in a position of determination and Honoka and Hanayo join her.

To begin with, they all stretched and then started to climb up and down the stairs. Umi, Eli, and Rin went up and down the stairs with ease taking the lead in the race against record time. Soon there was Kotori, Maki, and Nozomi who were running each in their time. And very "behind" were Hanayo, Honoka and Nico who seemed to be at their limits from the first ascent and descent.

Throughout the ups and downs Nozomi eventually noticed something different in one of her friends, but decided to keep quiet for now and continue her run.

"Come on girls, just a little more!" Eli said at the top of the stairs after she finished.

“Nyah~” – Rin accompanied Eli on the incentive.

______________________________________________________

 

After the morning exercises, they all went back to their homes to prepare for school.

Today is another sunny day pleasantly warm, with little rays of sun passing through the clouds, perfect for a walk. Nozomi was walking the empty streets until she reached the meeting point at the same time as her best friend.

"Good morning, Elichi" - Nozomi greets the other girl who gives her a bright and cheerful smile.

“Good morning, Nozomi!” – And they begin to walk.

"Elichi~. I've noticed this since morning, but you look very cheerful today. Did something good happen? "- Nozomi asks with her calm expression and a smile on her face.

"Actually, yes!" - Eli turned around with a big smile and eyes sparkling like a child who was about to receive a gift - "I received a letter from my grandmother, from Russia. And in it she said that my grandmother will come to visit us! She doesn’t know exactly when, but I'm already very anxious. "- Blushing a little of her exaggerated happiness Eli itches a little her cheek with her finger trying to calm down.

"That's really good! It's been three years or so since you don’t see her right? I don’t blame you for being so excited. "As she said it, something went through Eli's mind that made her smile falter for a second and gradually shift her expression to a more melancholy expression as she stared at the asphalt from the ground on which she walked.

"But I feel insecure too ..." When she started, Nozomi's silence gave her the certainty that she was listening intently, then continued: "I don’t know how to face my grandmother. I have fled Russia for three years. I was so tired of failing that the first chance I had I grabbed and went to Japan. What if she's still disappointed in me? "

Without warning Nozomi stopped walking, making Eli stop by her side too. As she lifted her head, the blonde saw the serious look on her friend's face.

"Elichi" - Nozomi had a serious expression, but a calm tone of voice - "You're overthinking. Your grandmother is not disappointed with you. "

"There's no way you can know that."

Even though she knew she was touching a very sensitive part of her friend, Nozomi decided to continue.

"Yes, I do." Nozomi changed her expression to a softer than before. "If she really is disappointed in you she wouldn’t bother to always call you to know how you are and much less come here to visit you, right? She is not disappointed with you, never been. I can also say that just from what you've always told me about her. Seeing you struggling and having fun was enough. And why this? Because she's your family. Without being disappointed by the little things you do, she will always love you and be by your side. "- ending her speech Nozomi gives her best smile -" Ah! But this is not limited to just family. I'll always be in your side for you whenever you need to."

"Nozomi ... Thank you, you must be right." Eli quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to emerge from her eyes. "As expected from my best friend Nozomi."

_Pierce_

"Of course!" - The two walk back to school before they were late - "Later I can do a reading for you if you want."

"I'd appreciate that." Eli replied with a soft smile.

______________________________________________________

 

Lunchtime arrived, Eli and Nozomi were going to have lunch together on the terrace. Suddenly a teacher appeared in the doorway of the classroom with her eyes searching for someone, but stop in the direction of Eli.

"Ayase-san, sorry to bother you on your lunch break, but could you come with me a little? Student council matters. "

"Of course." Before starting to follow the teacher, Eli turns quickly to Nozomi making an apologetic signal with his hands - "This may take awhile, so go eat without me."

“Okie Dokie~”

After Eli leaving with the teacher, Nozomi took her lunch and began to walk around the school. Passing through the separate rooms of the third year she had no sign of Nico who would probably be in the club room doing her "research". Already in the second year rooms she had the chance to see the trio that is always together leave the room and down the stairs. And in the first-year rooms she didn’t find the rest of the girls she expected to see.

Finishing her lunch Nozomi was about to return to her own room, but she began to hear piano notes being played, so she decided to go to the music room and the closer she got, the louder and clearer she could hear the notes accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Maki-chan should be inspired today."

When Nozomi turned in the last hallway to the music room she found Nico leaning against the wall near the living room door. With her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face she seemed to enjoy every moment of the melody. Nozomi decided to go back a little and hide.

When the song was over, Nico quickly left the wall and ran away. Soon afterwards Maki left the room accompanied by Hanayo and Rin who were talking about the song.

With that scene Nozomi made a mental note while she returned to her room before Eli missed her.

______________________________________________________

 

After class all the girls were gathered in the club room.

"I have great news!" - Announces Nico - "We were invited to give a presentation!"

"Really ?!" Honoka got up from the chair all excited and the other girls also began to be anxious - "Where, where ??"

"At an event at Shopping X. I have not answered yet, so what do you guys think?"

"Of course we agreed, right girls?" - All agreed with animation and Honoka continued - "When will it be, when will it be?"

"Calm down, we have plenty of time, it's going to be a few months, they've given us enough time" - closing her eyes a bit to think Nico opens her eyes again with an idea in mind - "Nico had a great idea! How about we use the new music? "

"I think it's a good idea," Eli agrees.

"But it's not ready yet," Hanayo says.

"It’s okay, we have plenty of time to finish it." Honoka replies.

"I also think it's a good idea, the lyrics are ready, just missing the instrumental part and the costume." - Umi says looking at Kotori and Maki.

"Don’t worry about it, Umi-chan! I already have a draft of the costume." - Kotori opens her purse and picks up her notebook- "Here it is! After reading the lyrics of Umi-chan I felt inspired. "- Kotori says proudly as she shows the drawing to her friends.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Says Hanayo.

"Very cute nyah ~!"

While they all praised, Umi took the notebook from Kotori's hands and after analyzing it will come to Kotori again.

"K-K-Kotori. Did you reduced the skirt again ?! A-And what is this part here? It shows a lot of skin. I-I will not wear this. "

"Eeeeeeeh? Why, Umi-chan? Everyone thinks it cute "

"I already told you my reasons!"

Already guessing what would happen, they all folded their arms and continued to watch the scene in silence.

"Umi-chan ..." - with fake tears in her eyes Kotori called her friend's name and looked at her with the eyes of an abandoned puppy.

_GET OVER HERE_

“Onegai~”

“Ah.”

_FATALITY_

All the other girls thought together.

"Okay, okay. Already understood. Now stop looking at me like that, "Umi pleads as she blushes." If not I'll never be able to deny anything from you ... "she murmured to herself.

"Thank you, Umi-chan, I love you ~" - Kotori celebrates giving a big hug to Umi who was beginning to blush even more.

After a little more conversation they all began to change their clothes and together they went up for another day of dance practice.

______________________________________________________

 

After that day Nozomi began to visit the music room more often during the break without Eli knowing where she was, where for sure Maki would be playing. But what she wanted to be sure was if Nico would be there again. And there she was. Every day without fail, Nico stood outside the room listening to Maki play piano. Nozomi also noticed that the two were acting strange, avoiding each other and having more discussions about "who is looking for who" than normal. She was sure something was bothering them both and had an idea of what might be happening, but none of them would go to Nozomi for advice by stubbornness and pride.

"Hmm. What should I do ~ "- said Nozomi to herself as she made a mischievous smile on her face and returning to her classroom -" What troublesome girls. Maybe I should intervene a bit."


	3. I Hate You, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter ^^

_Lunchtime_

 

With the sound of the signal ringing and the teacher's exit, all the students got up and formed their little groups in each corner of the classroom. But Nozomi didn’t keep up with that pace, she liked doing her things in her own time. Normally she would go to Eli and together would go up to the terrace to eat lunch, but today she had other plans and would not involve her friend.

"Elicchi." Nozomi approached to Eli delivering her sandwich. "Can you go ahead and sort things out? I'll take a break in the bathroom. "

At the same time she grabbed the sandwich Eli nodded and made their way after leaving the room.

As she made her way up the stairs to the terrace she shifted her attention to the cold sandwich in her hands that Nozomi had given her and which she always brought with her for lunch. A small sad smile formed on her face as she murmured to herself.

"She should change the menu a little from time to time."

_________________________

Lying to Eli wasn't something she liked, but a lie wouldn't hurt so much.

Nozomi pretended to be going to the bathroom of the floor, only walking a few steps away from the stairs until she was sure she would no longer be in Eli's field of vision and then turned back to the stairs.

Nozomi was almost like a ninja, managing to "hide" her presence easily, which was very convenient for her. She quietly walked down the stairs to her destination, the music room. From a distance it was already possible to hear the melody of the piano being played by Maki. It wasn't always that Maki spent her lunch time to stay in the music room, but she wanted to complete the instrumental part of the new song.

Arriving at the corner of the last corridor Nozomi could again see Nico leaning against the wall next to the music room door with a serious expression as she stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

Taking advantage of Nico's distraction, Nozomi approached the small idol making her silent steps until she settled down beside her.

"What are you doing distracted here, Nicocchi?"

"UWAA--" Nico jumped with her friend's sudden appearance at her side and before her scream could grow larger Nozomi covered Nico's mouth with her hand. Together they mentally cheer for that Maki and the others hadn't heard and the answer came a few seconds ago when the piano melody hadn't stopped. "What are you doing here?" Nico asked as he pushed Nozomi's hand away from her face as she made her tone voice more reasonable. "Shouldn't you be with the giant half-Russian or whatever?"

"Wow. This one is new. And cruel."

"She's too tall for a third-year girl!"

"YOU are too short for someone in the third year."

"Hmph! I may be small, but I'm still the number-one idol and cute the world. "- Crossing her arms Nico stood in a bad mood for being frightened, sometimes her personality runs counter to her adorable looks, but Nozomi loves her friend the way she is . "So?" Nico turned her attention to Nozomi without changing her angry expression. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Eli instead of scaring people? "

"Just passing by. But I could ask the same one for you. "- Nozomi counter attacked ignoring the comment about scaring people.

“S-Same here. Just passing by.”

"Hmmm" - the only thing that was going through Nozomi's mind was how bad Nico was in lying, but pretended to believe "And why don't you come in?"

"It's none of your business." Nico frowned, away from the wall and made his way to somewhere else, leaving Nozomi behind. 

_________________________ 

"Nozomi! I was getting worried. Why did it take so long? "A worried Eli stood abruptly with the girl's arrival.

"Sorry, sorry ~" - Nozomi made a signal pardon with her hands as she forced a smile. "It was no big deal, just a few girls who got me after I left the bathroom asking some things."

"If it was all ..." Eli returned  to kneeling on the floor with her lunch. The lie was a success which made Nozomi's chest hurt a little. 

_________________________

 “Nico~ cchi.”

"What is it?" Asked Nico about to leave the room. "Today's practice has been canceled."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from coming here right?" - said Nozomi sitting in one of the club chairs. "But since we're both here, why don't you talk to me a little?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nico stumbles into her own words as she begins to feel trapped.

"It's useless to run away from me now. And if you try to run away I'll do WASHI WASHI on you ~ "- Nozomi just made an empty threat to convince her friend.

In a sigh of defeat, Nico turns and chooses a chair in front of Nozomi to sit down. "Okay." Her expression was neutral as she tried to face any place that wasn't her friend to hide her nervousness.

"Hey, Nicocchi. You don't have to act like that. "Nico was silent as she listened intently Nozomi -" You know? For me you are a great friend and I just want to help you. "

Nico knew very well about it and she considered Nozomi as a good friend of hers as well, but she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"I know it's been more than a day then you passed the music room when Maki-chan was there," she admitted.

"Tch. Stalker ... "- murmured Nico.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

"Why don't you go into the living room? It would be better to listen to the music in there. "

Nico continued in silence for a few seconds still cursing Nozomi's damn ability until finally she opened her mouth.

"If I come in ... she'd stop playing."

The answer came faster than Nozomi expected. Seeing Nico down was also a big surprise. Nozomi knew how hard her friend was to hide her sensitivity.

"Did you and Maki-chan fight or something?"

"No! I think ... "- Nico interrupted trying to find the answer, but nothing came what made her more nervous" I don't know! She's avoiding me, maybe she hates me! "

"It doesn't look like it's you, Nicocchi." Nico's sudden explosion didn't frighten Nozomi who made a point of taking the chance of finally getting face-to-face with Nico "If you want something you just go and get without hesitating. So why don't you just talk and clarify things with Maki-chan? The way you always do. "

"Maybe you're right, but ..."

"Why are you still hesitating? This is not something you need to think too much about, just say. You'll be all right. Besides, you don't want things between you and Maki-chan to continue like this forever, right? "- satisfied with the positive course of the conversation Nozomi gave a comforting smile to Nico who gradually composed herself. "Sometimes it's not better to know the answer than to live in doubt?"

"You're right." Nico got up from the chair and grabbed her bag by hanging it over her shoulder. "Hmmm Now I'm feeling silly for showing this side of mine for you," she said as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"You can show me more if you want ~"

"NO." Walking toward the door Nico stopped again and before opening the door she turned and pointed her finger at Nozomi- "Listen well, don't tell anyone about it! This is the last time you'll see me this way because I'll never be affected by little things again. "

"I know." Unconsciously Nozomi gave a melancholy smile as she stared at Nico's recovered figure, nor did she seem to the sensitive little girl from a time ago now - "I envy that side of you ..." she murmured.

Nico turned the door knob and opened it giving a final glance at Nozomi.

"Aren't you going home?"

"Nope. I still have some issues in the student council that I would like to resolve. "

"OK. But don't overdo it. See you tomorrow. "Nico said goodbye already closing the door in the process.

"See ya ~"

After Nico left, Nozomi remained seated, closed her eyes for a moment thinking about today's events. Today was a long day and not over yet.

Opening her eyes again Nozomi picked up her things and left the room, walking through the empty hallways then being filled with the sound of her footsteps and her breath. Then she stopped in front of a familiar door opening it. Inside the room were several seats facing a large black piano and there sat a girl with reddish hair who hadn't noticed the presence of Nozomi until she said something.

"Hello, troublesome girl number 2." 

_________________________

 The next day, Nico was nervous and too agitated to pay attention in class, which made her take a few remarks from the teacher.

After classes Nico called Maki to go to the club room that would be empty again for another day of practice canceled.

"What would you like to talk about Nico-chan?" Maki broke the silence as she sat in one of the chairs in the living room and played with the tip of her hair.

"I wanted to clarify some things here." Nico says looking at the window while cross her arms. Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm down a bit and become more serious. Then she finally turned to Maki still arms crossed as she stared into her eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?" Maki shivered in the chair, as she spin her hair faster on her finger.

"You're avoiding me!"

"No, you're avoiding me."

"YOU who are avoiding me."

"YOU who are."

"YOU who started to avoid me first!"

"See? You were avoiding me. "

Although the 'stupid discussions' bill had increased, the atmosphere in the room wasn’t open for laughter.

"... Well, you always argue and fight with me so I thought if I stayed away you'd be happier." Maki stopped playing with the tip of her hair and put the two arms on the table. She thought for a few milliseconds as she stared at the table before turning to Nico with a heavy expression. "Because you hate me, don't you? I just acted like any other normal person. "

For a moment Nico was speechless to see and hear Maki's words. The first-year girl was having the same thoughts she had all along. Suddenly Nozomi's words came to her mind, irritating her a little.

Driven by emotion Nico hit the table with both hands startling Maki who stared at his senpai with wide eyes.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" - frowning slightly Nico increased the volume of her voice, surprising Maki even more - "I LOVE YOU, YOUR IDIOT."

At the end of her statement the room was completely silent, Nico looked at Maki with a hopeful look for a few seconds until disappearing when Maki remained paralyzed. Quickly Nico hung her bag on her shoulder and headed toward the door.

"That was all I had to say," she said, approaching the door. "Sorry for take your time. Maybe this is finally a reason for you to hate me, then--"

"Wait!" Maki got up from her chair suddenly and walked toward Nico with a slightly blushed face, but a firm expression "Listen to what I have to say!"

"I guess I don't have to."

"Yes, you do." Maki's eyes looked at several different points in search of courage until she looked back at Nico. "Look, I don't hate you for this, but I don't certainly what I feel about you right ..." Nico was about to interrupt to haven't to listen to the rest, but Maki was quicker to continue "So could you help me ...?"

The question was unexpected. Maki glanced quickly for her right side to play with the tip of her hair as Nico processed the words she had heard.

"W-What? H-H-How could I help you? "

"I don't know! M-Maybe ... with ... a kiss ...? "- by that point Maki's face was already redder than a tomato and Nico was no different.

"K-K-Kiss?" Nico paused for a second to think before replying, "Well ... if that helps you. Nico will make an exception for you! "Nico began to move closer to Maki leaving their bodies a few inches away.

Maki was still staring at the wall beside her as she continued to play with her hair when she nodded. Realizing that Nico was already very close to her, Maki turned her head forward and closed her eyes.

Nico put her left hand on Maki's face and increased her height by standing on tiptoe and

Chu ♥

Maki took her hand up to her cheek where Nico had kissed her and still with a flushed face she looked at Nico who was now with her back to Maki.

"I think that must have been enough," she said as she walked away, but suddenly she felt her pulse pressed and then pulled.

"No." Maki used Nico's arm she was holding to bring her closer to her. Lowering her head a little she pressed her lips to Nico's and her other free arm gripped her waist. Nico tried to pull away at the first moment until she succumbed to Maki's soft lips that deepened the kiss.

When their breaths were over, they broke the kiss at the same time, but they continued to hug each other with their faces completely red. With Nico's height, she lay with her head against Maki's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think ..." - Maki was the first to catch her breath - "I think I may consider my heart beating at an abnormal pace isn't a health problem, right?"

"Baka." 

_________________________

  _A while later_

 

"So?" Nico had already recovered, hands on her own hip and a neutral expression, but her face still a little flushed. "You know it's serious, right?" Maki nodded. "There's no going back now, do you understand?" Maki nodded again, making Nico more nervous about the start of her new relationship. With nothing else to say, the silence returned to prevail in the room until Maki began to pick up his things.

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Good idea" 

_________________________

_Midway_

 

_Shudder_

"What's the matter, Nico-chan?" Maki asked as she noticed Nico's shudder.

"Urgh. Nothing. "Nico answered as she rubbed her own arms." Right now I thought about how we're looking like that idiot couple who love parfaits. "

"Are you talking about Eli and Nozomi?"

"Who else would it be?" Nico stopped her way making Maki stop too. "Speaking of Nozomi, I think I have to thank her."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well, how can I say ..." Nico scratched her neck in embarrassment. "She helped me. She encouraged me to sort things out with you. "

"Wait. Does she know about us? "

"The way she is, I don't doubt it. She's always a step ahead. "Nico lowered her arm and relieved her expression. "But I know she is reliable."

"Truth. But 'knowing everything' can be very annoying at times. "They both nodded and smiled, walking again." I have to thank her, too. I was also encouraged by her, even though you were quicker to act. "

"What she said?"

"To be summed up, she told me to be more honest with myself."

"Look who's talking," she murmured.

"Hm?"

"Nothing~ Come on. "Nico said smiling and grabbing the arm of her new girlfriend.


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without creativity with the title :')

"Finally!" Honoka shouted cheerfully as she ran down the terrace with Rin. "I couldn't stand it anymore. It was a week without practicing together! One week!" Honoka stopped running with her cheeks swollen in front of the other girls who were walking through the door.

"She is right! You're too busy! "Rin stood beside Honoka. "We got bored nyah ~."

"Exactly, exactly!" Honoka agreed.

"Rin-chan, Honaka-chan ..." Hanayo tried to calm Honoka and Rin, but was cut off by Umi who was coming after her.

"Unlike you Honoka, some of us have more to do in life. They were important things, we had no choice. "Umi crossed her arms as she let out a long sigh. Kotori stayed next to her with her friendly smile. "And if you had so much time to be bored you could have studied. The tests is coming and the three of you have bad grades. "Umi pointed a finger at Nico who was a little bit away from the conversation with Maki and when Umi put her in the count Nico made a face of 'Don't get me involved in that'.

"W-Well, you may be right, but you shouldn't have studied too because of your 'things' and such." Honoka continued still with Rin at her side agreeing with everything she spoke.

"You're wrong there. I always study and do my homework before bed. "

Honoka swallowed. It hadn't been five minutes before, and Honoka was already feeling defeated in this conversation. She turned to Kotori with her arms extended at shoulder height and a depressed face.

"Kotori-chan ~ Umi-chan is being mean to me."

"I'm not being mean!" Umi protested.

"Sorry, Honoka-chan. But Umi-chan is right. "

"Waaah, Kotori-chan is getting on the side of Umi-chan." Honoka now in a defensive position began to look around for some help and then she sees Eli leaning against the grids looking at her choreography notebook fixedly. "Eli-chan ~ Help me ~"

"W-What happened, Honoka?" Eli asked, shifting her attention from her notebook to her kohai who was kneeling on the floor and hugging her waist.

"It's a rebellion!"

Eli was more confused since she was not paying any attention to the conversation. Umi and the others approached while the blonde sought some response about what was happening.

Next to the group, but out of the conversation, was Nozomi leaning against the grids, looking up at the sky with her mind far from being found. Nozomi was brought back to reality when she heard Eli's name being called by Honoka, she needed only a few seconds to understand what was going on around her and to smile, nothing out of the ordinary she would say. As she watched the scene Nozomi felt her heart tighten, it was nothing new, but the sensation always bothered her deeply. Taking one of her hand up to her chest, she tightened the tissue on her and before Nozomi began to sink into her own thoughts Nico absently approached her.

"Hey, Nozomi ~ Do something before we go without practicing again." Nozomi took some time to process the words and it was enough for Nico to take her friend's empty expression before turning into a smile. Nico frowned, deciding to say something else, but it was cut off with Nozomi's sudden animation.

"Leave it with me!" Nozomi left the grids and headed for the group.

_Washi_

“WAAH---”

_Washi_

“NYAH?!”

_Double kill_

With Honoka and Rin scattered on the floor the other girls didn't know if they were impressed or terrified.

"Less talk and more practice." Nozomi lifted her hand opening and closing. "Unless someone else wants to be punished."

Even the few who had survived so far from Nozomi's punishments got cold on the spine with words and began to organize.

**_________________________**

After much effort and dedication, they were all exhausted at the end of pratice. The girls started go out on the terrace one by one to change their clothes and go home. Nozomi was one of the last to stay on the terrace and before she could withdraw was prevented by Nico and Maki.

"What's the matter, Nicocchi?"

"Hm ... we ..." Nico brought her hand close to her mouth and cleared her throat before continuing. "We just wanted to thank you," she finished as she folded her arms without staring at Nozomi.

Nozomi blinked a little before forming a playful little smile appear on her face.

"What are you talking about~?" The tone of voice that Nozomi used left Nico on the nerves.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! We're here to thank you, don't make us regret it! "

"Like I was saying, I don't know what you guys are talking about ~" Nozomi said, turning her back on the two and looking up at the sky again.

"Nozomi!" Maki lost her patience by slamming her foot firmly on the ground.

"I did nothing to gain your thanks." Nozomi closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the slight breeze blow through her hair. Her sigh was imperceptible before she opened her eyes again. "You two were ready to change what needed to be changed, I just accelerated things on a whim of mine. "Nozomi turned her head back a little, making both of them smile. "And ..." she turned completely to the duo with a malicious expression "Tell me the details later ~"

Nico and Maki's face warmed to the tips of their ears _She really knew!_

"Shut up!" The two of them spoke with their hands on their cheeks trying hide the blush.

**_________________________**

After returning to their school uniforms Eli and Nozomi walked into the student council room after saying goodbye to the other girls.

"Let's get started," Eli said as she placed her bag on the table. "But first ..." Eli turned to Nozomi with a serious look on her face leaving her friend uncomfortable and confused. "I think you need to tell me something, Nozomi."

"W-What?" Nozomi's voice faltered for a moment, her heart began to pound madly with Eli's gaze on her.

"You know." Eli stooped down a little to stay at Nozomi's height shifting her serious expression to a funny and curious as she nudged Nozomi's arm with her elbow. "About Maki and Nico. They seemed to be fighting, but suddenly they got back to get along. Well, the "get along" the way they do. You made it happen, right? "

"A-ah." Nozomi sighed in relief. She hadn't been discovered where she thought it was. But her heart was still restless with the little distance between her and Eli. "Who knows?" Nozomi pretended not to know, but Eli let out a small chuckle as she returned to her former position farther away from Nozomi.

"But I'm glad everything's back to normal. I could not stand seeing them like that. "Smiling a little more, Eli turned to her bag until her attention was back to Nozomi.

"Elichi." Nozomi waited for Eli to turn her head toward her to continue speaking. "Are you sure you shouldn't go home? Your grandmother must be waiting for you. "

"Don't worry about it." Eli shook her head slightly in denial as she withdrew her hands from her bag and crossed her arms turning completely to Nozomi. "I've already left you with all the work for a whole week. I should be the president of the student council, but I left everything on your back, I can't let things continue like this."

"You worry too much." Nozomi removed her bag from her shoulder and placed it on the table and  being standing next to the blonde. Nozomi looked up to face the blonde in the eyes. The height difference wasn't so great, but enough so that Nozomi had to raise her head and Eli lowered hers. "We don't have so much work today, I can handle it, so you can go."

"No, Nozomi I-" Eli began to frown, but Nozomi pressed her finger between the blonde's eyebrows making Eli's expression soften.

"Elicchi. You want to be with your grandmother, right? "Nozomi asked as she removed her finger from Eli's forehead and placed her hand on the blonde's arm.

Eli felt lying wasn't an option now. Nozomi always managed to see through her sooner or later. Then Eli yielded to her true feelings nodding positively by answering Nozomi's question.

"So that's enough, if you want to be with your grandmother, then stay with your grandmother. You hardly have time to be with your sister who is always here, but your grandmother will stay just for a little while, you have to enjoy it. "Nozomi closed her eyes for a few seconds. Eli appreciated the moments of Nozomi's wisdom and encouragement even though she didn't know what she was thinking, but right now neither Nozomi herself knew what she was thinking. "Family is important."

Eli felt her chest tighten. Somehow hearing those words from Nozomi hurt a lot. Eli was aware of the relationship between Nozomi and her parents. Even so, Nozomi considered family and friends important and precious things.

Eli could feel Nozomi's grip tightening more on her arm. Eli took one of her hands up to Nozomi's arm and pulled the girl closer in a tight hug.

"E-Elichi?" The sudden hug scared Nozomi and felt her face warm a little as she thanked for her face being out of Eli's field of vision.

"Thank you." Eli began. "That's very important to me. My grandma being here you know? "Eli wanted to insist on staying to work, but she decided, she _felt_ she shouldn't press any more for some mysterious reason for her.

"I know." Nozomi buried her head in Eli's chest feeling more relaxed corresponding to the hug wrapping her arms around the blonde's body. Nozomi was feeling more and more involved in the embrace as she felt the perfume of Eli, her heart didn't stop accelerating and her brain wasn't able to reason right.

_This is so warm... but dangerous. Break this embrace, Elichi ... But don't break..._

"Are you all right, Nozomi?" Asked Eli, her head resting on the top of Nozomi's head, feeling the small incline in response.

“Mm hmm.”

Eli pulled away a little, bringing her hands up to Nozomi's shoulders, looking into her eyes to be sure, which brought Nozomi back to her senses.

"Are you sure?" Nozomi blinked a few times before answering.

"Mou, Elicchi. You're worrying too much again. "said Nozomi now able to formulate a better sentence.

"What's the problem?" Eli's slightly pale face was contrasted with red as she murmured the words, loud enough for Nozomi to hear. Nozomi's lips curved into a smile."Since I'm being expelled, I'm going. But remember: this will be the last day that I will leave the student council in your hands! And I'll be sure to reward you later. "Eli said a serious look still feeling guilty in the back of her mind. Nozomi let out a small laugh before answering.

"I accept this in the form of parfaits."

"Your request is an order." Eli waved goodbye and left hurriedly.

Nozomi kept waving her hand even after Eli left, keeping the smile on her face. When she could no longer hear footsteps coming from the corridor Nozomi brought her hand up to her face as she leaned against the table behind her.

_I left her worried about me. Even if I make so much effort that this doesn't happen. What happened with me?_

Nozomi bit her bottom lip at the thought.

_She trusts me, she cares about me, she sees me as an important friend and I keep thinking about things beyond friendship. I'm a horrible, horrible person._

With her other hand Nozomi tightened the fabric on her chest still managing to feel the irregular beats.

_I have to find a way to keep these thoughts out. It's been three years, why doesn't this feeling go away?_

Nozomi pushed her hand away from her face and began working with the student council as she hummed one of her songs happily to dismiss thoughts and focus on work.

**_________________________**

In the next few days Eli was determined to take some of the burden off the Nozomi student council. Eli decided to make use of lunchtime to work on the student council. Obviously Nozomi accompanied Eli every day, not letting the blonde forget to eat and working with her. Although Eli had started this so that Nozomi didn't have to stay late doing all the work alone, Nozomi would take some papers home hidden away leaving little work for Eli in the days to come.

**_________________________**

On Saturday morning Nozomi was wiping the back side of the sanctuary with a broom while listening to the leaves of the trees swaying in the wind and feeling the rays of sun on her skin.

“Nyah~”

Nozomi turned back thinking that Rin was behind her, but it was a real black-haired cat and green eyes begging for close attention on the trunk of the tree. Nozomi set the broom aside, she had already finished that area anyway, and crouched down next to the cat. Extending her arm she let the cat sniff her fingers before it rubbed her head against the hand in acceptance.

Nozomi knelt on the floor leaning her back on the tree and letting the cat climb onto her lap. Brushing his fur with her hand, rubbing his belly, scratching his neck, and even doing nothing the cat would purr.

_There appear several cats around here. Is it the good energy here?_

Seeing the cute little creature on her lap made her think. Maybe she should adopt a cat? Does the apartment allow? Why hadn't she thought of that before? No, she had already thought about it, but it was when she still lived with her parents and even though they were hardly present they didn't allow pets at home.

Against her will, Nozomi carefully removed the cat from her lap and carefully placed it on the lawn without interfering with his "ball position", but it didn't work, as the cat looked at Nozomi and sat watching the girl take the broom and go to front of the shrine.

Arriving in front of the shrine Nozomi began to hear step seemingly rushed.

_Someone visiting the shrine at this hour? Interesting. I thought nobody liked it anym-_

“Kotori-chan?”


	5. Rainy Days I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** SIDE STORY **

After school Eli was accompanying Nozomi on the way to the shrine. Nozomi said she didn't need to, but Eli insisted on accompanying her.

Nozomi couldn't help looking up at the sky all the time that she was having a great movement of clouds while talking with Eli.

Arriving at the top of the shrine stairs Eli and Nozomi were about to say goodbye when they felt something fall on their heads simultaneously. A drop of water that became numerous quickly.

"NO WAY!" Eli shouted as she and Nozomi, who started laughing at the situation, put their purses on their heads for protection and ran up the stairs. Despite the heavy rain that blocked almost all the sound around her, Nozomi managed to hear the blonde drop some curses in Russian making the purple have fun even more with the situation.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, the two continued to run for protection, Nozomi made a sign to follow her and so did Eli immediately.

Nozomi took the two of them to behind the shrine where they could protect themselves from the rain and sit down.

"Stop laughing." Eli removed her bag from her head that hadn't helped much, as they were both drenched and Nozomi continued to laugh "And it's okay I'm be here?"

"Hm? Oh, no problem, no problem. It's not forbidden to come here, people just don't come because they have no reason to. "Nozomi said as she wiped away some tears of laughter.

"If you're saying ..." Eli sat on one of the steps of the small staircase in the shrine removing her blue blazer from her uniform.

After laughing so much, Nozomi remained smiling until she fixed her vision on what the blonde was doing, her face turned red and her smile crooked.

"What's the matter, Nozomi?" Eli asked a little embarrassed with Nozomi's stare on her.

"Ah, ah-" Nozomi took a moment to process the words and think of something to disguise her strange behavior. Thinking about what to do Nozomi put a malicious expression on her face and looked Eli from head to toe "Nothing ~ Just thinking how erotic you are." _She's not going to take me seriously anyway._

"Hm?" Eli blinked in confusion. Following Nozomi's gaze, Eli looked down at her own body and her face went completely red. Because of the rain her body and clothes became soaked, her shirt was stuck to her body and a little transparent, leaving her skin and bra visible. Completely embarrassed Eli desperately covered her chest with her arms and looked around worried about having someone around "Nozomiiiii ~ !!"

"Hehehe. Don't worry Elichi. We are the only ones here. "Nozomi looked at the rain and then at Eli."I'll be back in a second Elichi". Nozomi entered the shrine and soon returned with two towels in hand offering one to Eli "Here".

"Moou, the weather forecast didn't say it was going to rain today!" Eli complained as it dried herself and Nozomi let out another small laugh with her bag in her hands.

"That's why I don't totally trust weather forecast completely... I think it's here... Found it." Nozomi was rummaging through her bag for something useful and from there pulled out a portable umbrella. She turned and offered the umbrella to Eli. "I believe more in my cards than in the weather girl. Take it."

"You brought an umbrella!" Eli grabbed the umbrella analyzing it a bit. Her print was simple, black with a white band at the ends which surprised the blonde, Eli thought that Nozomi would use an umbrella with more alive colors or with something fun despite being just an umbrella.

Putting the umbrella aside Eli folded the towel she was wearing after getting a reasonable amount of water from her body and returned it to Nozomi who was still drying her skin. Eli put on her uniform's blazer again, grabbed her purse and umbrella trying to open it. "Are you ready?"

"Don't worry about me, Elichi. I will stay."

"Why? It's raining!"

"Even on rainy days I have work to do."

"And how are you going to get home?"

"Until that time the rain should stop. See, the rain is already weaker than before, "Nozomi said as she reached out to touch the raindrops. It was still strong and steady, but diminished compared to before. "Rain doesn't last forever. I'm going to change clothes, but you better go home and take a shower and put on some dry clothes if not you're going to catch a cold. "The instant Nozomi finished speaking Eli gave a small sneeze causing another small laugh in the purple "See?"

"You're right." Eli smiled as she finally opened the little umbrella and realized she could barely fit her and Nozomi. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You can put it on the list." Nozomi raised her smile with her own comment as she lifted a hand to say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Nozomi"

"See ya ~"

**_________________________**

"No way, no way, no way! Damn weather forecast! "Nico had just left the club room after doing her 'researchs' and was now standing at the entrance of the school walking from side to side complaining.

"What's the matter, Nico-chan?"

Nico jumped in the voice behind her and calmed down when she saw Maki.

"Maki-chan ... How long have you been standing there?"

"Just now. So why all this scandal? "Maki asked as she turned her hair and stared at the rain.

"Scandal the damn. Don't you see that damn rain? "Nico answered nervous while she still didn't know what to do.

"I'm not blind, of course I see the rain!" Maki stopped turning her hair and replied roughly."You didn't bring an umbrella?"

"If I had brought I wouldn't be stuck here at school complaining and arguing with you. And you say you're not blind!"

"So the problem isn't the rain, it's you!"

"And did you bring it?"

The two frowned in anger as they stared at each other. It lasted for a few seconds until Maki let out a sigh that softened her expression and thrusting a hand into the bag pulling her cell phone

"... Hello? It's me, Maki Nishikino..."Nico continued to stare at Maki curiously with the conversation" I wanted to know if... Yes... Yes... Please. "Maki hung up the cellphone and slid it back into the bag before to turn to Nico again."I called a car for us”.

_Rich girl mode ON thought Nico_

"Hmph! It must be good for you just --- Wait, for us? "

"Yes." Maki snorted at the answer. "I'll drop you off at your place. That solves the problem, right? "

"Seriously !?" Nico's face brightened with joy and the little girl jumped on Maki giving her a hug. "Maki-chan, you're the best! After me, of course. "

"Okay, okay. I understand, so let go. "Maki ignored the last comment as her face turned redder.

_A while later_

"I should have asked Nozomi if it was going to rain today. I think it would be more reliable than the weather news, "Nico said absently.

"Has she become a forecast woman now or what?"

Nico and Maki stood in front of the entrance of the school building talking while they waited for the car. Finally there was a car horn next to the gates that caught the attention of the two girls.

"It looks like it has arrived," Maki said as she watched a man get out of the car carrying two umbrellas, one of them for the man himself.

Nico's mouth dropped open. _A FUCKING LIMOUSINE. CAR NOTHING, IT'S A FUCKING BLACK LIMOUSINE._

"What is it, Nico-chan?" Maki asked confused as she noticed Nico's strange reaction.

"You said a car was coming and not a FUCKING LIMOUSINE.”

"And what's wrong? Isn't it normal? "Maki asked innocently. She was born and raised in a wealthy family so her 'normal' conception could be a bit distorted.

"Of course, because I see limousines every day passing the streets and unicorns chasing goblins."Nico pulled an ironic smile on her face.

Maki snorted knowing Nico was mocking of her face.

"Nishikino-sama." The car man arrived at the entrance of the school offering the umbrella. He was relatively young and muscular wearing a suit and sunglasses even though it was raining. He looked more like a bodyguard than a simple driver. "Take it."

"Thank you, Kaito." Maki grabbed the umbrella and spoke again as she pointed to Nico. "This is my friend, Nico Yazawa. Could you leave her at home, too? "

The man looked surprised behind his glasses, but then he opened a warm smile as he answered.

"Of course. So let's go?"

"Yes." Maki opened the umbrella and turned to Nico. "Come." Maki held out a hand to Nico while the other hand held the umbrella handle. The red-eyed girl blinked a little before jumping straight down to the umbrella, getting close to Maki. Then they began to walk in the rain to the car smiling for having each other's company.

**_________________________**

"This is a problem."

Umi was training in her archery club with Kotori watching, but decided to stop when the rain suddenly appeared. Umi was already back in her school uniform standing in front of the club entrance watching the rain with Kotori.

"The weather forecast did not say anything about raining today ~" Kotori moaned as she looked outside the club.

"And them rarely is wrong." Umi put a hand on her chin as she thought of a solution. The rain didn't seem to stop so soon and none of them had an umbrella. Umi remembered that sometimes there are forgotten umbrellas at the club, so she was check but no luck. Kotori's mother would be too busy with the school principal's job now to be able to take them home and Umi's parents are always too busy. Sighing with an idea in mind Umi began unbuttoning the blazer of her uniform.

"W-What are you doing Umi-chan?" Kotori asked as she watched Umi take off her blazer and offer it to her.

"Put my blazer on your head, we'll run to my house which is the closest."

"But then you're going to get wet!"

"Don't worry I don't mind getting wet." Umi put her blazer over Kotori's head carefully without noticing her friend's red face. "Ready?"

Before Kotori could respond, they jumped with a loud crash in front of them. Quickly recovering from shock Umi and Kotori looked down to find a clumsy girl with orange hair they knew very well.

"Honoka / Honoka-chan ?!"

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!" Honoka who has fumbled in the doorway stood up quickly with energy.

"Honoka! What are you doing here? And why are you drenched like that? "Umi asked as she took a cloth handkerchief from her purse and handed it to Honoka.

"Thank you Umi-chan! When I was going home with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan I realized that the weather was changing so I ran to bring umbrella to both of you! "

"That's very nice of you Honoka, but where's the umbrella?"

"I forgot!"

_Face palm_

"Well, what matters is the intention." Kotori put a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to reassure her and Umi was relieved at the touch.

"You're right," Umi admitted, making Honoka cheerful again and then the three smiled.

"Kotori-chan, why are you wearing the Umi-chan blazer on your head?"

"We were going to run to my house like this and we're going to continue with this plan, but it looks like we'll have to take you along before you get a cold like that."

"Umi-chan's house !? YAY. Come on! "Honoka cheered and pulled the two out.

"Honoka!"

"A rain will not hurt anyone! Now come on, come on! "

Already from under the rain the three had no choice but to run to Umi's house. Honoka took the lead surprisingly without slipping and Umi and Kotori right behind. Kotori still wearing Umi's blue blazer on her head as she was carried by Umi's hand on the way, she held tightly, but with delicacy what made Kotori's face warm and form a timid smile.


	6. Gods

"Kotori-chan?"

When Nozomi reached the main part of the shrine she could see Kotori pacing the shrine looking around her every step she took. Even though she was worried about people around her Kotori didn't notice the presence of Nozomi who was watching from afar.

Kotori quickly stood facing the shrine, clasping her hands in a request. With the end of the request she turned around again and walked quickly out of the shrine. It was then that Nozomi decided to approach, putting a half malicious smile on her face.

_WASHI_

Nozomi managed to get Kotori from behind before reaching the stairs grabbing her breasts. Kotori was paralyzed by some of Nozomi's washi washi on her before letting out a short, high-pitched scream.

"Oh! I think it's my first time with Kotori-chan~ Not bad at all." Squeezing it a little more, she decided to keep talking while Kotori stood paralyzed. "I think you'll grow up just a little bit. How lucky. "

Nozomi finally pulled away, putting her hands in her waist and a satisfied face thinking that her day was already done while Kotori turned to her friend by immediately placing her arms in front of her breasts in reflex and embarrassment.

"Nozomi-chan. Good morning." Kotori said, trying to recover from the shock. _So that's the feeling. Scary skill._

"Morning. It is rare to see you here alone. Did you come to pray for something?"

"Y-Yes!"

"You asked for what? Studies?" _No reaction_ " Health? " _No reaction_ in" Family?" _No reaction_ " So~ Love? "

"N-No! Of course not. "Kotori's face turned redder.

_Reaction_

"So Kotori-chan is in love. Tell me the details."

Kotori hesitated for a moment before nodding positively as Nozomi kept thinking how much fun her day was becoming.

Nozomi needed to finish cleaning the shrine but she didn't want to take her friend's time, so she asked Kotori to talk to her while cleaning. Tightening the broom a bit more in her hand Nozomi began moving the cleaning object to drive away all the dust and leaves.

"So tell me about the lucky person who got your attention?" Nozomi smiled tenderly at Kotori without taking her attention away from the cleanliness she was doing.

"Heheh." Feeling calm to talk to Nozomi, Kotori interlaced her fingers behind her back and stared at her feet the whole time as she accompanied Nozomi to work. Like a kid. "How can I say? The hair and eyes are charming. Very hardworking, responsible, kind, but sometimes stiff and easily embarrassed. She's so cool! "

"Umi-chan is really amazing."

"Isn't she~?" Being pulled out of her reveries Kotori realized what she had answered. Her eyes widened but a little impressed Kotori looked back to Nozomi who was still focused on cleaning with a smile on her face. "How did you know??"

"Kotori-chan... You've been careless." Nozomi pretended to sigh as she banged the broom on the floor. "First: You go to school for girls only, and even if there's a chance of finding some boy out of school, that option is eliminated because you used 'she'. Second: do you think I don't see how you behave alongside Umi-chan? Third: You just didn't deny that it was really Umi-chan."

"If you already knew, you needed to make me say all this~??" said Kotori hiding her face in her hands.

"Of course." Nozomi said. "But I still want to know a few things. When did you start feeling that way about Umi-chan? "

"'When' you say..." her hands slipped from her face as she sought the answer in her memories."I think it was more or less when we got into high school. When the three of us managed to get into Otonokizaka Honoka-chan had not changed, but Umi-chan was different. In a positive way! She remained shy, reserved to herself and responsible, but she seemed more ... mature I guess? She looked prettier in the blue school uniform and ... I don't know, I started to see and discover a lot of things in her that I can't say if they were like this or not. "

"Being a young, passionate girl looks so good." Nozomi blurted out the comment causing Kotori to stifle a small laugh in her hand. Getting the girl to laugh made Nozomi smile more.

"What are you saying, Nozomi-chan?"

"Only truths. But then. It's been so long ... Why don't you confess? You don't look like the type who is so embarrassed to do that sort of thing. "

"And I'm not, but I've been thinking for a long time that it would be better not to risk losing my friendship with Umi-chan. The things are good the way they are, you know? "

_Even Kotori-chan thinks so..._

"B-But! Kotori doesn't want things to continue on like this ... I was waiting for a chance for Umi-chan to confess to me. I know this is crazy, but it would be so cool if that happened! So I came here to place my last hopes in the hands of the gods. "

"Then your request was..."

"If Umi-chan feels the way I feel, for her to confess first." Kotori looked down again, where she began to play with her own fingers with a depressed smile on her face. "Hehe. A silly request, I know. I don't think I should bother the gods with that. "

For a brief moment Nozomi was speechless. Kotori was so determined and courageous, although she knew of the possible consequences, she wanted to risk to get what she wanted. Unlike Nozomi who was running away from her own problems, afraid to hurt someone. Or just scared to hurt herself.

"That's not silly Kotori-chan. Don't say that your feelings and efforts are silly. "Nozomi smiled again, not knowing that she had stopped, putting her free hand on Kotori's shoulder making her look at her." Know that I support you. Now you have Nozomi Power by your side and the request you made! I'm sure everything will work out. Trust me."

Kotori's face lit up with a great smile of joy. "Thank you Nozomi-chan. I only hope that the gods will fulfill my request. "

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will. "With those words, Kotori was happier as if an imaginary weight had gone out of her mind. But something still bothered Nozomi about it. "But if Umi-chan doesn't confess, for lack of courage, what do you intend to do?"

"At that time, I will confess myself to her regardless of whether she feels the same way about me or not."

"Ohohoh Kotori-chan is emanating courage and determination."

For some reason they laughed for no reason.

"Nozomi-chan."

"Hmm?"

**_________________________**

Kotori glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost noon and she had to go. Time had flown by without them noticing.

"I gotta go! I promised to study with Honoka-chan after lunch. Thank you very much for listening to me Nozomi-chan, now I feel much better. "Kotori thanked Nozomi with her best smile.

"You are always welcome."

"See you tomorrow." Kotori began to move back to the stairs as she waved her hand to Nozomi.

"See ya." Nozomi waved back until she could no longer see Kotori who disappeared on the steps of the stairs. "They're all so brave."

_Unlike somebody else..._

Just like the conversation with Kotori, the cleaning of Nozomi had also come to an end. Carrying her broom Nozomi returned to the back of the shrine to guard it and change her clothes.

Closer to her destination Nozomi noticed that the cat before had disappeared which made her a little sad that she had not been able to pay more attention to the cat.

**_________________________**

Back in her casual outfit for the day, Nozomi reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone while she opened it. Entering her messages she admired the screen for some time. Although it was a while, Nozomi couldn't contain the agitation in her chest when she saw that her cell phone had gotten seven more contacts in less than a year.

Coming out of her reveries Nozomi entered into one of the conversations and began typing a quick message as she walked out of the shrine.

_Nozomi (12:29 a.m.): Umi-chan ~ Good morning (￣▽￣)ノ_

After sending the message Nozomi closed her cell phone, but before putting it back in her coat pocket she felt a vibration. Looking back at the cell phone was a new message from Umi.

_Umi-chan (12:30 a.m.): Good morning._

_Umi-chan (12:30 a.m.): Need anything?_

_Nozomi (12:30 a.m.): Yep. Are you busy now?_

_Umi-chan (12:31 a.m.): Yes, I have some matters to settle now, but I will be free in the afternoon._

_Nozomi (12:31 a.m.): So can you meet me at the small park near the school at 4:00 p.m.?_

_Umi-chan (12:31 a.m.): Sure. You mind if I ask why?_

_Nozomi (12:31 a.m.): I would like to discuss with you personally about some ideas I had for our new music ヘ (¯ω¯ ヘ)_

_Umi-chan (12:32 a.m.): Ah. Got it. Then I'll see you at 4:00 p.m._

_Nozomi (12:32 a.m.): (^_-)~♪_

Satisfied with the course of her day Nozomi would just have to come up with something to do until her meeting with Umi-chan.

Nozomi was not lying, she had pieced together ideas for the new music from her sub-unit that they were doing together. But of course she had ulterior motives in this meeting.

Putting her cell phone back in the coat pocket, Nozomi started down the steps of the shrine, and the further she moved away from the place, the more she felt her inner peace undone. Her fears, her mistakes, her actions began to be questioned in her thoughts as the main subject. Nozomi shook her head forcefully to dismiss those thoughts and began to run with no destination in mind to empty her head.

**_________________________**

Fifteen minutes left to meet Umi, and Nozomi felt late. Even though she was already on her way to meet Umi she wanted to have arrived thirty minutes before as she likes to do and would probably find Umi who also likes to be extremely punctual.

After running with no destination for hours Nozomi just got out of her trance when her legs failed. When she looked at her watch it was missing two hours left to meet Umi. She was surprised to have been able to run for so long, since she was never athletic type. She also noticed that she had skipped another meal again. Luckily she had fallen into a private place of people, so no one had witnessed her fall, let alone her regrettable attempts to stand up again. She would certainly have terrible pain the next day.

Once she was standing again Nozomi had gone back to her apartment, which was farther away than she thought, to take a shower and change her clothes because she couldn't meet Umi all sweaty the way she had been.

When she was on the way, Nozomi saw Nico and Maki sitting together at an open-air table of some establishment chatting peacefully. As she had a commitment and was late Nozomi resisted the temptation to spy on them and went straight.

**_________________________**

"Good afternoon... Umi-chan." Nozomi greeted, trying to catch her breath.

With two minutes left for the four Nozomi got there and as she imagined Umi was already there.

"Good afternoon Nozomi. Is everything alright? "Umi asked expressing concern to Nozomi who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes. Why?"

"You look tired."

"Don't worry. I just lost track of time while doing some exercises before we met. "Nozomi smiled at Umi and hoped her excuse would have worked.

"Got it. But don't overdo it, respect the limits of body and mind is important. "

Happy with her apology being a success, Nozomi and Umi sat on the nearest public bench for Nozomi's leg relief, which then began to convey her ideas for music as she had agreed.

**_________________________**

"Interesting." Umi and Nozomi exchanged ideas for a long time managing to build a basic structure for the song. "Do you have a rhythm in mind?"

"Nothing definite yet, but I thought we could use an instrumental rhythm different from our other songs by now," said Nozomi.

"Is a good idea. I'll talk to Maki later. "

As Umi thought seriously about it, Nozomi pretended to spot someone approaching behind Umi.

"Oh, it's Kotori-chan. Yahoo~"

"K-Kotori!?" Umi immediately turned back, but was confused when she found no one.

"Umi-chan ... Really?"

Realizing that she had fallen into a joke Umi's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Nozomi!"

"Hm? Why did you react like this? "Nozomi asked, pretending to be innocent.

"I don't know!" Umi sighed.

"Umi-chan, is something bothering you?"

"... Being honest, yes. I think it's okay being you. "Umi cleared her throat a little and brought a hand up to her chest lightly supporting the place while Nozomi waited patiently" Recently I have felt some strange grips here. I feel like my heart has beaten out of the ordinary. I was thinking of consulting Maki about this, but ... Nozomi? "

Nozomi had leaned forward a little by placing a hand on the front of her face causing Umi to be worried again.

_So innocent._

"Nozomi?? Are you really alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I was just thinking "Nozomi straightened her spine and turned to face Umi " your heart like this now? "

"Hm... No."

"Sometime today?"

"Neither."

"Can you tell me when you feel like this?" Nozomi said feeling like a doctor.

"In school. At first I thought it was just nervousness, but I managed to compare the two sensations and they are different. "

"Any specific situation?"

"In the classroom, in practice, on the way back home with Honoka and Kotori and sometimes in my bow and arrow training." Umi closed her eyes trying to get some more information she would have noted mentally, But she didn't remember anything else so she opened her eyes again "I tried to look for some connection, but ..."

"I think I know what the 'connection' is," Nozomi admitted, making Umi's eyes widen a little more, conveying her interest. "Is not there a person who is always with you in these situations?"

"Kotori."

"Don't you think she's the reason?"

"Kotori? Why do you think so? Is it possible to become allergic to a person?"

If Umi hadn't asked with seriousness and innocence, Nozomi would have a great laugh, but she pressed her lips together and bit inside of her mouth to avoid the slightest laugh.

"Nope. You aren't allergic to Kotori. Don't you think you're in love with Kotori? "

With a sudden flickering of lights from the park lamps Nozomi managed to catch a glimpse of the red color completely dominating Umi's face before she rose abruptly.

"This is impossible! I-I mean... I... t-this is so-"

" 'SHAMELESS!'... You're not going to give me one of these, right?" Nozomi stood up also trying to mimic Umi's voice. "Don't tell me that love is a shameless thing. Love is something very cute and pure. Especially between two girls. In my personal opinion."

"But ..." Umi fell back to the bank still trying to understand and process the situation she was in. "I'm in love with Kotori? That can't be right... "

"Why do you look so bothered? There's nothing wrong with being in love with someone, even if it's another girl. "Nozomi began to be genuinely worried about the sight of disturbed Umi and begun to think she had crossed the line this time. But right now that Nozomi had crossed the line she can't stop now. Nozomi sat down on the bench next to Umi.

"That's not the problem ... I have no problem with that. But what will other people think about this type of relationship? Not everyone has an open mind like you, Nozomi. And first of all, I have no idea how I'm really feeling and I also have no idea what Kotori feels. I can end our friendship. "

"Always thinking about the consequences. That's not bad." Nozomi slid closer to Umi. "But you know what? Love has only one consequence: if it is true you will not be able to get rid of it easily. This I can assure you. "

Umi raised her head again to meet Nozomi's eyes that gave her tranquility and security. Umi took a deep breath, she needed to calm down.

When it came to love or romantic things Umi always panicked.Was she really in love with Kotori? It was the question that didn't leave her head.

Putting her hand on her chest, she focused on her own heartbeat and memories with Kotori.

Umi felt her face warm in a pleasant way and her heart beat in a contagious way. Now that she was aware of this feeling she could no longer ignore it.

Coming back to reality Nozomi was waiting patiently for Umi to resolve her inner conflicts.

"I'm in love with Kotori ..." Umi admitted and the smile on Nozomi's face grew larger. "But is it okay for me to feel this way about her?"

"Yes."

"Can she feel the same way?"

"You'll just know by asking her directly, will not you?"

"Right ... I'll need some time to think about what to do."

"Is that so? And how much time will you need? Until someone rushes in front of you and takes Kotori first? Or who knows how to wait until you graduate and never meet like every day in school? Kotori might be just waiting for you, you know? "

"Nozomi?"

Nozomi noticed that she was standing again. Aware of what she had just said Nozomi placed a hand in front of the mouth feeling embarrassment and malaise, but then forced a faint smile as he thought of apologizing.

"Sorry Umi-chan. You have to take your time, I know this is all too sudden and you are not good with these things. "

"No, Nozomi. You're totally right! "Umi got up from the bank" I'm going to talk to Kotori now! "

"Now??"

"Yes," said Umi, standing up.

"No need to hurry, okay?"

"Don't worry." Umi bowed to Nozomi "Thank you so much for listening and helping me. Now, if you excuse me. "

Before hearing any word from Nozomi, Umi began to run out of the park.

"You're welcome. Be careful ... Sometimes I don't know if Umi-chan taking the things too seriously is a good thing. "

With Umi's departure, Nozomi was left alone in the park. Nozomi settled better on the park bench and looked up. Night.

By Umi's reaction perhaps Nozomi hadn't acted very much out of the normal or Umi was too lost in her own problem to doubt anything.

"What am I doing?" Nozomi asked without waiting for an answer as usual.

_Coward. I know. How can I guide these girls when I'm lost?_

_Nozomi-chan."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Have you ever fallen in love with someone? You seem to know so much about it."_

_"... Yes."_

_After my answer, she didn't ask me any more questions, just changed the subject. I knew she was going to ask me something like that, but why does it bother me so much?_

Nozomi's heart began to race.

_Maybe I can get rid of these grips if I also just be brave and and talk to Elichi too?_

These were other questions that Nozomi didn't expect to be answered. With a sigh she got up from the bench and started walking back to her apartment while answering her own questions unconsciously.

_You're a coward. What makes you think you can create the courage now? Besides, you don't deserve her, you have to be thankful that she is at least your friend. Best friend. Things are already great the way they are._

Nozomi's head and chest began to ache.

_How long do I have to wait for this to go away? I am so tired._

Nozomi ignored the pain once more and continued on her way.

**_________________________**

_Ding dong_

Umi rang the doorbell of the house where she had come and waited for some response. As she waited, she grabbed the collar of her own blouse and pulled it away from her neck. The sweat trickling down her skin.

"I'm coming!" A distant voice accompanied by footsteps sounded inside the house. In a few seconds the door opened. "How can I help-- Umi-chan?" Kotori opened the door dressed in an apron over a dress and found Umi, who wore only a navy blue blouse and black shorts with sneakers. "Why are you here? And why are you all sweaty? Wait a minute I'll bring you a towel! "Kotori turned to go back home, but was stopped by Umi's hand on her arm.

"It's not necessary. Can you go out for a little walk with me? Or are you busy with anything? "Umi asked looking at Kotori's apron without expressing much emotion.

"No, I'm free. My mother left and I just finished making dinner for her. "

Kotori took off her apron exposing her yellow dress she was wearing. Kotori hung the apron on the coat-rack and locked the door behind her.

**_________________________**

Although Umi asked Kotori to accompany her for an evening walk, the two remained silent since they began to wander aimlessly around the block of Kotori's house.

"Umi-chan? Has anything happened? "Kotori asked tensely with the mood between them.

Umi stopped walking, causing Kotori to stop too. Umi turned to Kotori after making sure no one was around.

"Kotori. I need ... you to help me with one thing. "Umi finally spoke, but still not looking directly into Kotori's eyes.

"Of course I'll help you. What happened? "Kotori asked again expressing concern.

"..." Umi felt her face warm and the words just didn't leave her mouth. Taking a deep breath, Umi finally faced Kotori's face with her red face. "I don't want you to hate me or reject me for it, but I think I ... I think I fell in love with you, Kotori."

The moment Umi finished, tears began to stream down Kotori's face without her noticing. She herself was confused and began to wipe the tears with both hands quickly.

Umi was in despair. She didn't know if she should or shouldn't approach Kotori at the moment, but she slipped her hand into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a cloth handkerchief offering it to Kotori.

"S-Sorry! I shouldn't have said that. "Watching that scene was cutting Umi's heart."I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Kotori gently took the hand that Umi was offering the handkerchief and held up to her face without letting go.

"Don't apologize Umi-chan. You didn't do anything wrong, "Kotori said as she struggled not to sob.

"Yes I did! You are crying!"

"Yes I am. But it is not anger or sadness. "

"..."

"So." Kotori closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the touch of Umi's hand on her face for a few seconds before opening her eyes again and facing a confused Umi. "You say you think you're in love with me?"

"Y-Yes."

"You are not sure?"

"... No." Umi admitted. "That's why I came to you. I want to understand what I'm feeling. "

"I got it." Kotori took both hands from Umi and placed it on her own breast making the blush on both of them grow, but before Umi could protest Kotori continued. "You can feel? The beats of my heart. "Umi interrupted her crisis and focused on the beats she was feeling in the palm of her hands." My heart is beating very fast just to be with you. "Kotori removed Umi's hands from her chest without letting go and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll not hate you or even reject you. I wouldn't be able to do this, because ... I'm totally in love with you Umi-chan. It's been a long time. Sorry for not saying anything. Kotori was scared. "Umi kept quiet, listening intently to Kotori talking as you remembered what Nozomi had told you earlier _'Kotori might even be just waiting for you, you know?'_  "I also want to understand how you're feeling. So even though what you're feeling is not love, I wanted you to know: Kotori loves you. "

Kotori smiled with her eyes closed as she still felt tears stream down her face.

Umi took control of Kotori's hands and carried them to her own chest as she pressed her body. Kotori and Umi could feel the beating of their hearts coming together.

"I want to correspond your feelings. When I'm with you my heart goes out of control like yours, maybe even more. I want to be with you, to protect you, to hold you, to make you smile. I don't know how and for how long you managed to contain this feeling. But "Umi walked away." Would you let me stay by your side from now on? "

"Umi-chan!" Kotori jumped into Umi's arms doing her stagger back a bit, but not falling with Kotori in her arms "Of course! I've waited so long for this to happen. "

"Sorry." Umi smiled as she stroked Kotori's hair. "Since I made you wait for so long, I better do it right." Umi agreed with herself and pulled Kotori away from herself once more, taking one of her hands. "Kotori, I lo-lo... I like you. Would you like to become my g-g-girlfriend? "Umi asked, her face completely red, but she didn't look away.

_"It's a start," thought Kotori._

"Umi-chaaaan ~" Kotori jumped back into Umi's arms. "Yes!"

"Why are you crying again??"

"Because I'm happy~"

Umi sighed in relief.

"Even if it's for joy." Umi brought her hand up to Kotori's face, wiping away her tears. "I'd rather not see you crying."

**_________________________**

"Excuse me."

Kotori spoke as she opened the student council door where she found Eli and Nozomi fiddling with some papers on the table. Eli raises her head to the door and feels more relieved to be one of her friends.

"Kotori. Do you need anything?" Eli was the only one in the room to notice Kotori's presence.

"Yes." Kotori turned her head to Nozomi. "Nozomi-chan, do you have a minute?"

Silence fell on the room when Nozomi did not respond.

"Nozomi?" Eli nudged Nozomi with her elbow.

"Yes?" Nozomi answered mechanically without taking her attention from the papers in her hands.

"Kotori wants to talk to you."

Nozomi stared at the door, finally noticing the presence of Kotori standing in front of the door. Nozomi deduced that she had become careless around her again and rebuked herself inwardly.

"Of course Kotori-chan."

Nozomi rose from her chair and accompanied Kotori as she left the student council room.

Kotori guided Nozomi just a few feet from the student council room to be alone with her.

"Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan." Kotori called Nozomi's name as she held herself up to keep from jumping.

"You look pretty happy. "

"Umi-chan confessed to Kotori! Isn't this amazing? My request has been answered! "

"Oh really? I'm happy for you! Although I thought Umi-chan would never have courage".

"Well, it wasn't what I imagined it would be. But still it was great! Umi-chan decided to stay with me, but she still needs to confirm what she's feeling. "

_"It must have been because I pressed it. Sorry Kotori-chan."_ Nozomi mentally rebuked herself again.

"Hmmm Anyway I'm super happy and I'm going to make our relationship definitely come true!"

"Good luck~ And keep me updated about you and Umi-chan ~ This relationship looks like it's going to become fun. I want to know Umi-chan's reactions. "

"You can leave it with me (° 8 °) /"

"But it looks like it's going to be difficult for you since Umi-chan can not deal with romance."

"It's fun to tease her and see her cute reactions, so it's fine."

"Wow you're terrible. And I like it. "They both started to laugh." But Umi-chan is really lucky. You're going to become a great wife to her."

"W-What? V-You're thinking ahead Nozomi-chan! O-Our relationship has just begun. "Kotori's laughter became a nervous laugh, but Kotori didn't deny that one day becoming Umi's wife could be a dream.

"My cards say that it will be all right for you both to follow your heart," Nozomi said with a card between her fingers, but Kotori couldn't tell which card it was because the picture was only facing Nozomi. Kotori began to think that Nozomi pulls cards from her sleeve, literally.

"Thank you Nozomi-chan."

**_________________________**

"I'm back~" Nozomi declared her arrival upon entering the student council room.

"You're getting famous, Nozomi! One more fan came to visit her, "said Eli.

Eli's speech caught Nozomi's attention. Taking a better look in the room Nozomi noticed that Umi was on the bench next to the window and sighed in relief.

"Hahah. Your jokes are not fun yet, Elichi "Nozomi said as she crossed the room to get closer to Umi. "But I recognize your effort. Need me Umi-chan? "Nozomi asked now heading for Umi.

"Yes. Can I take some of your time? "

"Of course."

Umi got up and together with Nozomi they started to leave the student council room.

Umi also took Nozomi to a hallway without people.

"So Nozomi... I wanted to say..."

"You got confessed to Kotori-chan."

"How do you know?"

"I'm expert!" Nozomi said putting her hands on her waist, but then relaxed her shoulders again "Just kidding. It was just intuition. "

"Anyway you're right, even though I feel like the opposite happened." Umi scratched her cheek a bit as he thought about last night's events.

"Sorry, Umi-chan. That must have been because I pressed you. It wasn't my intention."

"No, Nozomi. You don't have to apologize. I got the impression If I had more time to think about it the more nervous I would have stayed and consequently I would not have been able to talk to Kotori. "Umi looked away and a light blush began to be visible on her face"And I'm very happy ... how things are now."

The anxiety that Nozomi had been feeling since last night was relieved by this conversation, but not erased. She knew that Umi would not be lying, but the pressure she'd placed on her friend still bothered her because it showed that her own problems were interfering with her life.

"That's good. But don't tell me this, there is someone who would be happier to hear it. "

"O-Ok." Umi blushed a little more.

"I'm going back to my job now, Elichi must be feeling lonely. Bye~ "

Without waiting for an answer Nozomi turned around and started walking back to the student council room.

If her actions were her own or the work of the gods, Nozomi didn't know and now she didn't care. Her friends were happy and she continued to convince herself that she was, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I delayed because I was having the last semester tests, but now I'm on vacation. :)  
> I think it's very cute when Kotori refers to herself in the third person, so I wanted to try.  
> As NicoMaki and KotoUmi are just a secondary couple, I decided to dedicate chapters focused on them. It may have become a mess, but my focus is NozoEli.  
> My updates have no programming.


	7. Call my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli begins to notice something wrong, but Nozomi pushes her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. I was very busy and with personal problems, but I managed to finish this chapter ^^

“Elichika?”

Eli's grandmother knocked lightly on the door, waiting for an answer. A chill wind blew down the hall, but the older woman was not affected, she was already accustomed to cold, more frequent winds. But it served as a warning of climate change even inside the house.

"Come in," Eli replied.

Upon entering her granddaughter's room, her grandmother noticed that Eli was concentrating on her studies as she had in recent days. She settled herself on the bed mattress and it is in those moments that she remembers her age when the comfort and relief of just sitting down is great despite being healthy for her age.

"What is it, grandmother?" Asked Eli, turning in her chair.

"I'm sorry to bother your studies, but sit here with me for a moment." Grandma asked for, tapping the mattress on the side to her.

The worry has arisen in Eli. Has she done something her grandmother didn't like? Eli wondered as she sat next to her grandmother.

"You don't have to be nervous Elichika." The grandmother reassured smiling at her granddaughter and stroking her Eli's head a little. "I'm just a little worried about you."

"Worried? Why?"

"I don't see you going out so much Eli. Have you spending time with your friends out of school?"

"Now that you've said ... I don't think so."

"Not even with that girl? Your best friend. What was her name? ... Nozomi Toujou-san, that. "

"... No."

"I knew it. You have to go out with your friends, Eli. "

Eli could feel her grandmother's preocupation. It was true that she hadn't spent time with her friends since her grandmother arrived, but it wasn't as if she had moved away or been avoiding the girls of the μ's. Then her face lit up as she remembered something.

"Yes, but don't worry!" Eli got up from the bed and picked up the cell phone from the table and began to touch her as she sat down on the bed again. "On here. Read the group name, please. "Eli asked for.

"... Washi monster's birthday ...?" Grandmother read confused and Eli desperately turned the cellphone screen to herself changing the group's name. The woman laughed a little at her granddaughter's reaction.

"I'm sorry. Nico had changed the name of the group and I didn't realize it. "Eli apologized, embarrassed as she finished typing on her cell phone."On here."

_Eli changed the name of the group to "Nozomi's birthday"_

"After the tests it's going to be Nozomi's birthday and we're all planning to do something surprise for her. Alisa is in it too. "

"That's good." The grandmother smiled relieved and happy. "You have good friends," she murmured.

The older woman got up and began to stretch both arms.

"Are you already going?"

"Yes. I can't disrupt your studies forever. But don't stay up late. "

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night Elichika. Have good dreams, "said the grandmother, moving away the fringe of Eli aside and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

**_________________________**

Eli sighed and looked at the clock on her desk. It was already late so she decided to finish her studies for the day.

As she closed her books Eli continued to think about her grandmother's preoccupation earlier. Has she got to the point where her grandmother was worried about her social life? But that wasn't just what started to bother Eli.

Finishing clearing her desk Eli sat on the bed and opened her and Nozomi's chat on her cell phone. Her "Good morning" and "Good night" messages they used to send each other to each other had suddenly stopped, and her walks to school had gone quiet without her noticing.

Eli felt uncomfortable and automatically began typing a message to Nozomi.

_Eli (09:10 p.m.): Good night Nozomi :)_

Eli falls back on the bed and stares the ceiling of her bedroom. A small smile formed in the corner of Eli's mouth anxious while she waited for the answer she knew she would come and wanted to see. _"Good night Elichi ~"_.

"Maybe she'll send one of those strange little faces," Eli murmured to herself with a little laugh.

_Elichi._

At first the nickname sounded strange to Eli and it would certainly be if someone today, except Nozomi, called she that. But over time Eli got used to it and learned to like her nickname. Your first nickname. Of your first friend. And Eli started to think it was cute the way Nozomi pronounced it regardless of the situation.

_Elichi._

_Elichi!_

_E~lichi~_

_Elichi~_

_Elichi! Elichi!_

Nozomi had given her so many first times and seemed to read her easily as one of her books. And Eli sometimes felt frustrated, because even after so long together Eli still saw Nozomi as an endless mystery. Eli could find out when Nozomi was wearing her fake smile, but never what is going through her head.

The vibration of the cell phone in her hand pulled Eli out of her reveries and checked the notification.

_Nozomi (09:20 p.m.) : Good night ^^_

Nozomi replied, but it wasn't exactly the message Eli expected to read.

Eli felt uncomfortable once more.

Maybe it was futile, but not having her name written on the message was suspected to Eli. Something inside Eli who had been there for a while began to scream louder. _Intuition or just a silly preoccupation?_

Despite seeing each other in school, Eli noticed only now that they were no longer interacting as much as they did before. And she couldn't remember the last time she heard Nozomi call her name.

Again bothered her chest began to tighten. And Eli fell asleep thinking of Nozomi.

**_________________________**

Eli felt the strong, icy wind blow through her strands of hair as she waited next a wall. Looking up at the sky Eli could see the sky with revolted clouds.

_Maybe I should prepare the winter uniform..._

Eli sighed silently for the tenth time that morning and then took a step to the side finding a pair of green eyes now staring at her in a short distance.

"Whooa-" Eli jumped away from the girl, her face lightly blushed.

"" Whooa "is the first thing you say when you see me in the morning?" Nozomi said trying to tease as she averted her Eli's gaze. Her face was lightly blushed, but also uncomfortable.

"Sorry ... You surprised me."

"I'm not so short for you not to see me." Nozomi smiled and started leading the way to school. "And good morning."

"Good Morning..."

So far Nozomi didn't look so different, but Eli decided to dedicate her day to examine Nozomi.

**_________________________**

At the end of the day Eli failed to make much progress in her "research". Either her worry was unnecessary or Nozomi would have learned to hide her true intentions and feelings better than Eli to would notice.

After the practice of the μ's Eli was one of the last to get off the terrace and change clothes.

As she went downstairs in search of Nozomi she found Nico talking to her. The two of them were too far away for Eli to hear about what they were talking about and Nozomi was on her back, but she could pick up Nico's expressions. She seemed to be arguing to Nozomi again with her slightly irritated expression of preoccupation.

Not long after Eli began to observe the conversation, Nico nudged Nozomi's chest strongly with her finger, to the point Nozomi put a hand on the sore spot, and Nico sighed adjusting her purse on her shoulder and walking away.

"... Bye, Eli." Nico stared at Eli for a second before releasing a brief farewell as she passed her.

"Bye," Eli replied.

"Finished to change?" Nozomi asked surprisingly Eli again, but Eli didn't make a big scene this time.

"Y-Yes."

Without exchanging more words, the two began to walk out of school and say goodbye to the other girls who still remained.

"Nozomi."

"What?"

"Let's get some parfaits today."

"Eh? But you don't have to go home early? "

"I wouldn't invite you if I would need to. You don't want to? "Eli asked, showing signs of sadness.

For Nozomi, Eli looked like a small animal wanting attention and afraid her offer would be rejected.

Nozomi bit her lip a little and smiled sweetly.

"Of course I want."

**_________________________**

When arriving at the establishment the place wasn't full, but it wasn't empty, as usual the two would say. The place remained pleasant since Nozomi found her and led Eli to meet her.

The table for two that Nozomi and Eli always sat, leaning against the wall, was free. So without changes today they sat there.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom. "Nozomi said as she walked away from Eli before she answered anything.

With Nozomi's going Eli sat in one of the chairs and watched Nozomi silently. In the middle of the way Nozomi greeted an acquaintance who work there.

"Eli-san! Welcome! It's been a while. "The girl approached cheerfully and smiling.

"Hi, Saya. It's been a while. "Eli smiled back at the girl.

"And what will it be today?" Saya asked, pretending she didn't know.

Saya was a seventeen-year-old girl just like Eli and Nozomi who had been working since Nozomi introduced the place to Eli. Saya study at another school and is a fan of the μ's. With the frequency of visits the two of them had done for the last three years, Saya was already familiar with Nozomi, Eli and their requests.

"The usual"

Saya pretended to take the order and put the pen in the pocket of her uniform.

"Eli-san, Eli-san." Saya called Eli in a low voice.

"What?"

"Has something happened to Nozomi-san?"

"Why do you ask?" Eli made her face more serious.

"Lately you two haven't come here together. And the few times I met Nozomi-san, she seemed distracted and distant. I am worried."

"Yeah. Me too. "Eli released unconsciously.

Saya hoped to speak a little more, but she heard the familiar, noisy sound of the feminine bathroom door. Saya turned as naturally as she could as Nozomi's figure approached.

"Saya-chan! Hi again, "said Nozomi more smiling after her return from the bathroom.

"Hi Nozomi-san." Saya was surprised at Nozomi's change of mood. Nozomi's smile was more natural and made Saya doubt her own preoccupation. "I'll take your orders. "The usual," Saya said with a wink before leaving.

**_________________________**

After getting their food, even with chocolate in front of her, Eli couldn't take her eyes off Nozomi.

"Being looked at while I'm eating is a little embarrassing," Nozomi said as she stopped playing with her spoon and staring back at Eli.

"O-Oh. Sorry. "Eli blushed as she noticed that she was staring at Nozomi unconsciously." I was just wondering if you're okay. Saya is worried. "

"Really? Maybe my lack of sleep is already apparent. "Nozomi laughed a little uneasily.

"Lack of sleep? Is there anything bothering you Nozomi? "Eli asked in a more serious tone.

"Nope. I've only stayed up late. I guess I'll have to apologize to Saya-chan afterwards for making her worry." Nozomi said as she watched Saya, joyfully attending other customers. But Eli didn't buy it.

"Nozomi. You know you can count on me to talk about anything that's bothering you. "

Nozomi looked at her glass for a few milliseconds and then stared back at Eli with a sad smile no one noticed.

"I know. Thanks. "

Soon they went back to eating their parfaits and chatting casually.

**_________________________**

After eating their parfaits and leaving the store Eli wondered how she managed to be without those pleasant afternoons with Nozomi. Just eating and chatting.

"And this is where we parted," Nozomi said with a small leap with the last step and bringing Eli back to reality.

"I'll go with you."

"Are you still worried? "Nozomi placed a hand in front of her mouth in an attempt to hide her mischievous smile." Or are you that needy?"

This provocation was a hit for Nozomi and hit Eli's nerve.

"OK. Never mind. See you tomorrow, Nozomi. "Eli said goodbye as she turned her back on Nozomi. The sight was amusing to see from Nozomi's perspective.

_She must be fine to continue to tease me._

Eli thought while she could cool her head after a few steps.

_Ah. She didn't say my name._

Eli looked back at the corner where she had separated from Nozomi and she was no longer there. Eli bit her lower lip while she returned home.

**_________________________**

Maybe I've exaggerated.

Nozomi thought as she made her way to the apartment.

_If it wasn't enough now Nico, Saya and Eli are starting to worry about me. Until when are you going to give work to other people Nozomi?_

Nozomi frowned and suddenly staggered to the nearest wall of a building.

_Well ... At least I didn't lie, in the part where I need better night’s sleep._


	8. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! 2018  
> ^-^

Back in another day of class in Otonokizaka all classrooms was tense and silent. After all, the outcome of the tests would be revealed today and only at the end of the day.

Regarding school grades Eli never had to be worried, it was always almost perfect and one of the best in her class. But today Eli could mix with the tension in the room. She was worried, but it was not because of a piece of paper but because of a person close to her who was too busy struggling against sleep to notice the other's concern.

Nozomi didn't want to look ignorant while Eli spent her worries on her, but sitting for hours in the same place didn't help against her tiredness. Nozomi wanted to read the book she always takes with her to distract her and make time pass quickly, but she couldn't. The only thing that awakened her, even for a short time, was to copy the notes from the blackboard and read some text aloud when asked.

At the end of the last class of the day Nozomi was happy to have survived so far. The lunch break was a great opportunity to wake up with a walk. Maybe she should thank Eli for her company at lunch too, because it made the blood to pump faster through Nozomi's body.

"Pay attention and silence, please." The teacher said, "Now I'm going to return your tests."

In an organized way, only one student got up at a time to take back her test, some being praised and others speechless.

Unlike Eli who was one of the first to get up to take back her test, Nozomi should be one of the last, but her name was not called until all the students were called.

"Toujou-san, come to the teachers' room." After the teacher left the classroom Nozomi began to organize her things quickly.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Eli asked beside Nozomi.

"Nope. I don't know how long it will take, so just let the girls know if I delay. "

"Okay." Eli nodded.

Nozomi nodded and smiled before hurried to the teachers' room.

_______________________________

After Nozomi left, Eli walked to club room by herself and thoughtfully. When she realized, she was in front of the teachers' room. It's not as if she had not listened to Nozomi, it was just a place she would have to go through to get to the club room.

_Are they still talking?_

Eli knew very well to respect the privacy of others, but for the first time as never Eli wanted to hear the conversation. Being called to the teachers' room after the delivering the test certainly wasn’t to congratulate.

Eli decided to go back on her way to the club.

Eli is worried about Nozomi. Nozomi knows that Eli is worried about her. And Eli knows that Nozomi knows she's worried.

_Nozomi’s drawing a line between us. Why does she feel so far away when she was the person closest to me all these years?_

Maybe Nozomi didn't trust her as much as Eli thought? Maybe it was too serious for her to share easily? If so, it would only make Eli more nervous. Maybe Eli should press a little to see what happens?

When Eli noticed, she was already in front of the club door.

_I'm not getting anywhere._

Eli sighed and opened the door, everyone was already there waiting.

"Eli-chan ~!" Honoka ran to the door to greet Eli with a warm and innocent smile on her face. It calmed Eli temporarily.

"It looks like something good happened," Eli said, smiling at Honoka.

_______________________________

_A few minutes before..._

Nozomi sighed and smiled sarcastically to herself.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with another problem._

"Excuse me." Nozomi knocked on the door and then opened it.

All the teachers of the other classes were already back in the room concentrating on their own work, none of them had noticed Nozomi's presence only her own teacher.

"Toujou-san," signaled Nozomi's teacher.

Nozomi approached the table and the teacher turned around to face Nozomi with a slightly serious expression.

"I will not take too much of your time, but get a chair, please." The teacher reached some papers at her desk. "Here are your tests," said the teacher, handing Nozomi the papers. Nozomi wasn't surprised to see her grades, she was aware of not having studied properly, of not having concentrated during the exams and being called in private by the teacher are things that didn't say she got maximum score. "Luckily, you are not below average in these, but you always get excellent grades. Lately you don't seem to be able to focus on anything. Is something bothering you? "

_"Yes." That's what Nozomi would like to say._

Nozomi actually looked into the teacher's eyes and felt guiltier.

Don't look at me that way too, teacher.

"No anymore." Nozomi wished that answer was enough to convince the teacher, but it wouldn't be that easy. "But now it's all right, this worry just messed up my routine a bit and took some of my nights off. I'm already adjusting myself back to my routine. "

"Are you sure your club activities are not making you tired?"

"I wasn't referring to the club, teacher." Nozomi replied with a smile on her face. The teacher stared at Nozomi, but Nozomi left no cracks in her mask.

"If you say it's all right, then I'll believe you," said the teacher, sighing through a smile. "We are done here."

"Thank you." Nozomi returned the chair and thanked the teacher.

"Don't fail right now Toujou-san. Graduation is coming. "The teacher laughed at her joke, but Nozomi didn't find it funny.

"You're right," Nozomi replied with a small forced giggle.

_______________________________

After leaving the teaches'room Nozomi hurried to change clothes and participate in the practice. Luckily Nozomi managed to get there in time to participate in the warm up.

_I'll not be able to show these scores to Elichi. What kind of excuse will I have to make now?_

The group decided to split into three subgroups for three different stages, one led by Eli, the other by Umi and the third by Kotori. The "leaders" will be fixed and the other two members will alternate between each leader every fifteen minutes. Eli and Umi would be the "heavy" workouts and Kotori would be the break.

Eli à Umi à Kotori

Nozomi and Rin started with Umi, Maki and Honoka started with Kotori, Hanayo and Nico started with Eli.

After fifteen minutes Nozomi and Rin went to Kotori who was waiting with two bottles of water and towels.

"Good job, Nozomi-chan, Rin-chan." Kotori handed the bottles and towels.

"Umi-chan has no mercy nya."

Kotori giggled "Umi-chan should take it easy, you can get sick in this cold weather."

Nozomi and Rin sat on the floor along with Kotori to rest and watch the other subgroups. Rin kept talking to Kotori who had her notebook, while Nozomi was still thinking of some excuse.

Lie to strangers was one thing, but lie constantly to Eli was becoming very tiring and painful for Nozomi.

Nozomi sighed and regretted not choosing to study with someone this time.

_______________________________

_"One of the conditions of the principal to be able to participate in the event is that we all have to get good scores in these tests." Eli said "And as we know, some of us here have difficulties."_

_Honoka, Nico, and Rin shrank._

_"So who will be my victims?" Asked Nozomi, who was standing beside Eli. Despite having asked a question, Nozomi looked directly at those three with a malicious expression._

_Honoka, Nico, and Rin shuddered._

_"K-Kayo-chin can help me! Right? Right? "Rin hugged Hanayo, showing her eyes for help._

_"Sure." Hanayo smiled innocently at Rin, ignoring the tension of the others._

_There were still Honoka and Nico._

_Nico ran to Maki and hugged her from behind. "Maki will help me!"_

_"Why do I have to do this?" Maki said closing the book she was reading._

_"I'm asking for your help!" Nico whispered._

_"If you studied properly you wouldn't be in that situation."_

_"What?!"_

_Ignoring the start of another quarrel, Nozomi looked at Honoka. Honoka didn't know what to do._

_"Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan ...." Honoka thought as she exchanged glances between Umi and Nozomi._

_"Kotori-chan ~ !!"_

_Honoka, Nico, Rin fled._

_"They ran away from you." Eli teased._

_"If they study well is what matters." Nozomi replied a little disappointed._

_“You're not being honest at all.”_

_______________________________

After an hour of practicing Eli, Umi and Kotori gathered to practice and discuss between them while the rest of the girls rested and talked about other things.

"Excuse me."

A second-year girl appeared after opening the door, she had some papers in her hands and was looking for someone.

"Student council president?"

Eli hearded the call, but it was in the middle of a rehearsal and Nozomi acted immediately.

"Okay, okay. The vice president will take over. "Nozomi lifted from the floor where she was sitting and ran up to the girl. "Our president is busy. Can I help you? "Nozomi smiled slightly, willing to help.

"Yes! Of course! "The girl smiled."Can you accompany me a little Toujou-senpai?"

"Yes."

"Nozomi." Nozomi looked back, Eli had already stopped what she was doing. Before Eli continued, Nozomi interrupted.

"Don't worry, Elichi. I can handle it."

No more words, Nozomi turned her back on Eli and began to accompany the girl.

_______________________________

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Toujou-senpai," said the girl as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it." Nozomi forced a smile even though the girl wasn't looking at her.

From the third staircase Nozomi began to feel her body heavier than normal, the girl in front of her said something in a frequency in which Nozomi couldn't understand. Her head was aching as if she was being crushed, her vision was being consumed by the darkness of the extremities to the center and little by little she was losing her strength.

Nozomi tried to grab the banister to restore her balance, but she couldn't reach it.

And in a blink of an eye, Nozomi's vision was different.

_Was I so close to the floor before?_

_______________________________

A few minutes after Nozomi left, the girls began to return to practice, but Nico thought it a good idea to look for Nozomi to talk.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going Nico-chan?" asked Rin.

"Toilet."

Nico frowned before closing the door to the terrace and starting down the stairs, but before finishing the first staircase Nico began to listen to hurried steps closer and closer until she came across the girl from second year again panting and desperate.

"Y-Y-Yazawa-senpai !!"

"Wow. What's wrong?"

"Toujou-senpai passed out!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I ask a question?  
> Is it too complicated to read or understand what is happening (or both)?  
> I don't know how I would fix it, but I need to know.


	9. Falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Hi °w°)/  
> I think it's been half a year since the last chapter.   
> I'm really sorry.  
> This half year was very exhausting for me. I tried to write but I couldn't.  
> Now I'm on vacation for a month. Actually, I only have 2 more weeks, but I'll try to write.  
> I don't want to make excuses. I just wanted to explain a little to those who were waiting for this chapter. I was waiting for this chapter too >:3  
> The comments encouraged me a lot too.  
> I'll definitely go until the end so don't worry.  
> So let's go to the train of drama and angst.

“Toujou-senpai passed out!”

"WHAT?" Nico put her hands in front of her mouth to keep others from hearing immediately. Paying more attention to the girl in front of her, she looked desperate and couldn't stop shaking. "First of all you have to calm down! Take a deep breath, okay? "

“O-Okay.”

“Where is Nozomi now? Is she in the infirmary?”

“N-No. S-She is still in the floor…” Replied the girl.

“WHA—“

"B-Because she passed out and hit her head!" The girl cut off Nico's speech quickly. "I tried to stop the bleeding and went running to call the nurse, b-but she was nowhere! So all that I could do is come to you and ..."

Nico wanted to say and shout a thousand and one things, but for the first time she knew it was not the time for that. Even this conversation was a waste of time, so Nico needed to act.

"Okay, okay. I understood more or less the situation. Go and keep an eye on Nozomi. I'll be there in a minute! "

Immediately the girl nods and hurries down the stairs, but being careful to not to fall.

Nico went up the stairs again and opened the terrace door only putting her head out.

"Maki." Nico caught Maki's attention a she stood talking to Rin and Hanayo.

"What?"Maki was surprised by Nico's speed.

"Come with me a little."

"For what?" Maki blushed a little.

"It doesn't matter, just come with me." Nico said a little more impatiently.

Rin decided to speed up the process by pushing Maki. Maki frowned at Rin who just smiled back.

Maki sighed and went on until Nico grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, slamming the door shut.

"I need your help," Nico said, pulling Maki by the wrist as they went down the stairs. Nico had already changed her facial expression to a serious and dark one. Maki was startled by Nico's sudden change of mood.

"W-What happened, Nico-chan?" Maki asked, releasing her aching wrist and following Nico down the stairs.

"Nozomi passed out!"

"Wait-What? What happened? "Maki's reaction was calmer than Nico's.

"The second-year girl said that Nozomi passed out and hit her head. Nozomi is unconscious and the damn nurse is not in school. "

"Shouldn't you have warned the others?"

"Of course not. Besides causing a confusion, it wouldn't be good to press Nozomi with so many people around her. That's why I just brought you. "

"You're right," Maki replied thoughtful.

"Hmph. And yet you hesitated to come with me. What kind of person hesitates to help her girlfriend? "

"You didn't tell me clearly what you wanted! Anyone would react that way! I was thinking you ... "Maki turned her face blushed.

“... Perv.”

“Shut up.”

Finally Nico and Maki went down the last stairs and the sight they found was not pleasant.

Nozomi was lying a little away from the stairs, but there was still some blood spilled. Nozomi's hair, face, and clothes were dirty with her own blood.

The girl looked terrified as she held a box tightly in her arms.

"That is not good," Maki said as she quickly run down the stairs and knelt beside Nozomi and the girl. Nico was quick to join them. "Did you try to stop the bleeding?" Maki asked the girl without taking her eyes off Nozomi's wound that was covered with a small cloth now dirty of blood.

"Y-Yes."

"Did you press to try to stop bleeding?" Maki removed the dirty cloth of blood and picked up her own to replace it on the wound.

"Y-Yes. But only until the cloth gets all bloody, then I ran off to get help. "

Maki wanted to scold the girl, but she knew it was the best she could do and it was not as if she had knowledge and the calm of what to do in this situation. Even Maki was a little stunned by the situation.

Maki has a good medical knowledge for a person her age and has already observed her parents working at the hospital several times. So she had the confidence of what to do to help Nozomi.

"B-Before returning as Yazawa-senpai told me to do I got this first aid box in the infirmary. I hope it helps. "The girl said as she placed the box next to Maki.

"It will be of great help." Maki thanked her as she began to do her best for Nozomi.

_____________________________

"You don't have to see if you want." Nico broke the silence.

"I-I'm fine."Don't w-worry," the girl replied and Nico sighed.

"If you keep stuttering, of course I'll worry." Nico turned back to what Maki was doing.

"And are you okay with that, senpai?" The girl asked depressed as she stared at the floor.

"I have no problem with blood and it's me who always has to take care of the injuries of my little brothers. "Nico just gave an excuse to not worry her kouhai. Nico knew she couldn't compare a grated knee with a head cut.

Nico glanced at Nozomi's face and tightened her fists. "Can you tell us what exactly happened?"

The girl nodded and took a deep breath. "It didn't happen long after I came to you. I was talking to Toujou-senpai about what I needed and while we went down the stairs she suddenly collapsed behind me and hit her head. I froze when I saw the blood, but then I quickly dragged her to lay her down properly and try to stop the bleeding. "

"Anything else?" Nico asked.

"... that explain to me how she didn't have a head trauma..." Maki murmured.

"The moment she collapsed, she bumped into me before hit her head."

"Maybe this has prevented more serious damage. Despite the blood, the cut isn't as deep as it seems to be. But about the impact I still can't tell if it caused something internal. "Maki commented.

"You didn't think to go after some teacher?"

"I thought, but it's late and today everyone should have left early."

"And how did Nozomi looked like to you?" Nico asked even knowing the answer.

"How she looked like?"

The girl paused for a moment to think. "Weary. To be honest, Nozomi-senpai had looked tired for a long time ... Whenever I saw her in the hallways or in other places; she had a distant and tired look when no one was looking ..."

"Don't feel guilty," Nico said poking Nozomi's cheek until Maki slap her hand. "I'll make her apologize to you when she wakes up."

"... Okay. I think that's enough," said Maki drawing their attention. "I did the first aid needed, but she needs to go to a hospital." Maki put her hands on her pocket, but then frowned. "Dammit, my cell phone isn't with me."

Quickly but a bit clumsily the girl picked up her own cell phone and offered it to Maki.

"Thank you." Maki thanked her and quickly typed a number into the cell phone. "... Hello? Papa?"

"Waaah. Straight to Daddy, "Nico murmured.

A short time later Maki disconnected the call and returned the cell phone to the girl. "I called an ambulance and it's on the way. But I need you to tell the principal what's going on. She would not like an ambulance knocking on her school door. "

"Understood." The girl got up and hurried to the principal's office.

Maki sighed deeply and slid her back against the wall until she sat on the floor. Nico came over and sat next to her without saying anything. They were both feeling more tired than they were on the terrace.

Maki watched Nico from the corner of her eye. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not!" Nico replied hugging her legs tightly. "I should have paid more attention to her. I knew she was on her limit, but I..."

"Nico."

"Not now. Please? Otherwise I swear I'm going to start freaking out and scream. So could we just wait in silence and try to relax a bit? "

Maki didn't argue back, just put her arms around Nico and pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. Not just for Nico, but for her to stay calm and not break.

_____________________________

_Terrace_

"Are you all hearing to this?" Honoka asked.

"What?"

"I don't know ... sounds like a siren?" Honoka walked to a spot where she could see the main gates.

Kotori and Umi did the same and from there they could see an ambulance coming through the gates.

"Someone got hurt?" Asked Kotori.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," said Umi.

When Umi was going to check the situation, Nico and Maki appeared on the terrace.

"Nico-chan, Maki-chan, finally!"

"Do you know what's going on?" Umi asked.

Nico remained silent and decided not to make eye contact to hide her red eyes.

Maki sighed.

"We have to go to the hospital. Now.”

At this moment Eli felt her bad feeling grow stronger.

"What about Nozomi?" Eli asked, even knowing the answer, but she didn't want to believe.

"You still ask?" Maki looked into Eli's eyes. "Nozomi is the only one being taken by the ambulance."

_____________________________

Upon arriving at the hospital, which was not far from the school, all were desperate to find Nozomi. They were still in their practice clothes, but they had picked up their things before they left school.

Maki discovered where Nozomi was, through one of the nurses, and then led them all into a waiting room. There they had to wait for about twenty minutes before finally getting some news.

"Maki." A tall, red-haired doctor entered the room.

"Papa!" Maki ran and immediately hugged her father before remember that the girls were around and releasing the hug. "How's Nozomi?" The girls got up and approached the man.

"Your friend is still unconscious, but resting properly now. Maki, were you the one who took care of the cut on her head? "He asked seriously.

"Y-Yes," Maki replied nervously. Had she done something wrong?

The man just smiled and patted his daughter's head. "Don't worry. You were excellent! All we have left to do was sew properly. There was no internal damage to the head and with good care there will be no scar. "

Maki smiled in relief.

"So now she's okay?" Umi asked.

"I wouldn't say well now." The doctor crossed his arms and sighed. "I was told she passed out and hit her head. And apparently she passed out from exhaustion. After removing the large amount of makeup that she must have used to hide. We discovered that her skin is pale and her eyes have dark circles under her eyes. We did some tests and we think she haven't eaten and slept properly. "

The man gave a quick glance at all the girls's faces before continuing.

"I don't know what happened to her to put her own body to the limit and put her health at risk, but if she continues it will be dangerous for her. But while she's here she'll be fine, okay? "

The girls still looked depressed, but before he could try to say anything else a beep in his pocket began to make a noise.

"Excuse me. I'll be back soon. "The doctor apologized and left the room.

Even after the man left, the silence of the room persisted for a few minutes until Eli broke the silence.

"Why? Why did she do that? "Eli intended to keep those questions to herself when she murmured, but Nico could hear and became more irritated.

*Slap*

Nico got up from the chair and slapped Eli's face.

"Nico-chan!" Maki got up and ran to hold Nico.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SO DENSE? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT NOZOMI-- "

"Nico-chan no!" Maki covered Nico's mouth with her hand, but it didn't take so long for Nico to break free.

Eli remained confused while she heard Nico shout out. Her face was aching, but Nico's words would start to hurt more.

"What are you doing Maki?"

"It's not you who has to say it! And we're in a hospital, so don't shout! "

The other girls were paying attention to the discussion, but only stayed in their places because they didn't know how to intervene.

"What do you mean Nico?" Eli asked.

"I am guilty too for not doing anything for Nozomi, but so you are!"

Although Nico was saying the truth Eli began to get angry and her expression turned dark while facing Nico.

"You and I know Nozomi. She will always keep everything to herself and put this fucking smile on her face to don't worry us. And let's try to guess now! When she wakes up and knows about everything that has happened, she's going to blame herself, but she will not show her sadness. Because she doesn't like to show weakness. And then she'll wear that fucking smile again and apologize for worrying us!"

"But you sure know that, don't you? Best friend-san? "

Eli remained silent. Eli couldn't argue back. And how could she? It was all true. A truth that cut Eli's heart in every word. And how did she come to realize it so late?

She, Eli Ayase, Nozomi's best friend.

Yes, Eli knows Nozomi. Yes, Eli knows that she hasn't acted properly. Yes, Eli knows how Nozomi will react when she wakes up.

Even knowing all this, why didn't Eli do anything? Eli was too busy with her grandmother, her studies, her student council, and her club practices? No, that was no excuse for her. Eli had noticed Nozomi's strange behavior and did nothing.

And why didn't Eli do anything?

Eli was scared.

The fear of discovering what haunts Nozomi's heart and mind. Every time Nozomi moved away, Eli was afraid.

However, it was scary to see Nozomi suffering.

Maybe Nozomi was suffering because of her presence. Eli thought.

And for the first time after years, Eli was annoyed by her presence bother someone.

Even so, Eli thought and waited for Nozomi to come and say something to her. And she waited too long.

Despite the fear, the fear that everyone has within them, Eli was a girl of attitude.

_Then again, why didn't I do anything?_ Eli thought.

Eli's body paralyzed every thought of Nozomi hating her.

_____________________________

"I'm back."

Maki's father came into the room again after another 20 minutes since leaving.

"I'd like to inform your friend's parents. Any of you have any information to me? "

Eli raised her hand "I can."

"Good. Can you come with me a little? "

Eli didn't answer. She got out of her chair and followed the doctor silently.

_____________________________

"So you're Eli Ayase?"

"Yes?"

Eli followed Maki's father into his office. They had already warned Nozomi's parents, actually left a message in their mailbox, and now he was just asking some simple questions to Eli.

"So Eli was really a name."

"Hm. Yes, Eli Ayase is my name. What with that? "Eli asked a little annoyed.

"Toujou-san and you must be very close." The doctor smiled. "It was a few times, but I'm sure I heard her call your name while still unconscious."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you must mean so much for her to call for you asleep. "

Eli's cheeks blushed a little, but she remained thoughtful.

"I don't know what led to this," the doctor said with a more serious look. "And I will not ask any more details. However, don't you think the only one who can help Toujou-san, are you? "

Eli closed her hand harder and looked down. "I think she hates me now."

"You're not sure about that. What is missing in you all is communication, don't you think? We humans don't read minds, so we will never know how a person feels or what she is going through if she doesn't say."

"For example, the work of a doctor: if the patient doesn't try to tell me what he's feeling, I can never find out what's wrong, right?"

Eli stood up and smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'm taking my leave now."

“Good luck”

_____________________________

Eli was on her way to the waiting room, but she staggered to the wall and felt her vision blurred. Quickly Eli managed to walk to the bathroom.

The bathroom was empty.

Eli came to the front of the mirror and leaned her hands on the sink to just feel and see her tears falling down her face.

"I'm an idiot ... * hic *"


End file.
